Je plaide coupable
by la nomade statique
Summary: Kurt hummel, un jeune avocat rencontre Blaine Anderson: un jeune homme de son âge qui à été surpris en possession de drogue. il devient son avocat et doit le défendre. les deux hommes vont se lier d'amitié et subir plusieurs épreuves.
1. Chapter 1 rencontre

Kurt se trouvais en face de l'inconnu. L'inconnu en question avais à peu prés son âge, il avait mal tourné, et il avait été trouvé en possession d'une grande quantité de drogue. Kurt quand à lui devait défendre cet homme, c'était son rôle, son métier. Ayant fait de longues études de droit, les ayant réussies et étant devenu avocat, son devoir était aujourd'hui de défendre les bons comme les mauvais dans des situations plus ou moins dramatiques. Aujourd'hui, depuis le début de la matinée, il tentait d'interroger le jeune homme en face de lui. D'après les dossiers, l'individu se nommait Blaine Anderson. Les cheveux sombres et bouclés, les yeux noisette, un joli petit cul moulé par un jean slim, un anneau à l'oreille gauche… mais apparemment, muet. Il n'avait en effet pas ouvert la bouche depuis le début de l'entrevue et il était quatre heures et demie. Kurt avait même du louper le déjeuné pour ne pas quitter ce Blaine. Il faudrait pourtant bien qu'il parle. Kurt ne pouvait pas défendre le bouclés sans arguments. Et les arguments, il n'allait pas les trouver seul.

-« Mais dites moi quelque chose enfin !

-Tu me fait envie »

Blaine avait une merveilleuse voix, mielleuse, douce et calme, malheureusement gâchée par un ton désagréable et insolent. Il ne lui plaisait vraiment pas. Mais qu'importe après tout, ils n'étaient pas là pour se plaire.

-« Voilà six heures que je te pose des questions et c'est tout ce que tu trouve à me dire ? Premièrement, ici tu n'es pas chez toi, tu es au tribunal alors tes envies tu les garde pour toi s'il te plaît. Et deuxièmement, je ne crois pas t'avoir autorisé à me tutoyer. Alors écoute-moi bien, si tu ne veux pas coopérer, c'est pas mon problème. Moi je me trouve un autre client et à la fin du mois je touche pareil ok ? Maintenant tu réponds à mes questions ou tu te débrouille. Où as-tu trouvé cette drogue ?

-Au même endroit où toi tu à du trouver tes fringues faut croire. Parce que vu leur tête…

-Je ne te demande pas de faire des commentaires sur ma façon de m'habiller mais de me répondre !

-J'ai un pote qui lui a fait passer la frontière et il m'en a filé un peu.

-Que contais tu en faire ?

-Je ne suis pas un drogué. Je l'aurais vendue pour me refaire de l'argent.

-Quesque tu aurais fait de l'argent ?

-…

-Quesque tu en aurais fait ?

-C'est perso

-Rien n'est plus personnel quand tu rentre ici. Blaine mon but est que tu t'en sortes sans trop de problème donc pour mieux faire mon métier j'ai besoin de savoir un maximum de chose. Il faut que tu me le dises, dit-il en se calmant légèrement et tentant de s'apaiser.

-Je serai partis à Broadway.

-Ah bon ? dit Kurt étonné.

-Oui j'ai toujours voulu chanter là bas. C'est mon rêve depuis tout petit.

-Tu sais qu'après ce que tu as fait tu ne risque pas de pouvoir réaliser ce rêve.

-Oui je sais. Je me trouverai un autre rêve. C'est pas le but de la vie ? Passer d'un rêve à l'autre.

-Si surement… »

Blaine semblait s'être adoucis. En fait, il semblait actuellement dans un état de profonde détresse. Kurt fut submergé par un sentiment de compassion envers ce Blaine. Il le comprenait. Lui aussi avait rêvé de partir à Broadway mais il avait vite du renoncer à cette folie pour ce consacrer à quelque chose de plus accessible.

-« Comment t'es tu retrouvé dans cette situation ? Je veux dire sans argent, à la rue et à vendre de la drogue pour avoir de quoi vivre.

-Je n'ai pas toujours vendue de la drogue. En fait ça aurait été la première fois. Je me suis retrouvé à la rue après que mon père m'a mis dehors.

-Pourquoi il t'a mis à la porte ?

-…

-Blaine ? »

Des larmes perlaient désormais aux yeux des Blaine. Il avait l'air sur le point de s'effondrer. Kurt était entrain de se demander si il n'avait pas eu tord de poser des questions si personnels. Il devait pourtant savoir que parfois cela faisait remonter des souvenirs trop douloureux et trop durs à supporter.

-« Blaine tu n'est pas obliger de répondre si tu ne veux pas. Je suis désolé si je t'ai brusqué. Ce n'était pas mon intention.

-Si si c'est juste que je n'y avais pas repensé depuis si longtemps… il prit une grande respiration avant de lâcher. Il m'a mis à la porte quand je lui ai dis être gay. Il était homophobe et il n'a pas supporté ma… ma différence. Il m'a dit des mots affreux, il m'a traité de tous les noms et j'ai du partir.

-Je ne suis pas psy tu sais mais dans ces conditions je pense pouvoir t'aider. Malheureusement il se fait tard, on a passé pas mal de temps à ne rien faire et j'ai un rendez-vous je vais devoir y allé je suis désolé.

-Tu peux le dire si tu ne veux plus de moi pour client. Toi aussi tu es homophobe c'est ça hein ? Vas-y dis le. De toute façon j'ai l'habitude d'être rejeter. Et puis tu l'as dis toi-même tu te trouve un autre client et à la fin du mois tu touche pareil. »

Blaine était maintenant en larme. Il était complètement déboussolé et perdu. Il mit sa tête dans ses mains et s'effondra. Kurt ne savait vraiment pas comment lui venir en aide.

-« Non je ne suis pas homophobe. On peut plutôt dire que je suis… homo tout court »

Blaine redressa aussitôt la tête. Son merveilleux visage d'ange trempé de larmes.

-« C'est vrai ?

-Pourquoi je te mentirais ?... »

Sur ce il referma la porte derrière lui, complètement épuisé, affamé et perturbé. Il n'avait pas menti en disant avoir un rendez-vous mais à vrai dire il n'avait plus tellement le cœur à ça. Il monta dans sa BMW et pris la direction de sa maison. Une grande maison avec un jardin et une piscine pour lui tout seul. Il lui arrivait souvent de se sentir seul chez lui et il avait déjà envisagé de vendre sa maison et de s'acheter un apertement mais il n'avait jamais pu s'y ré s'il rencontrait l'âme sœur ? Et s'ils décidaient d'emménager ensemble et de fonder une famille ils auraient besoin d'une grande maison comme celle-ci. Hormis partir à Broadway, fonder une famille avait toujours été son rêve. Blaine avait peut-être raison parfois il faut changer de rêve. Il ouvrit la porte de chez lui et appela :

-« Pavarotti ? Tu es là minou ? »

Un minuscule chat gris perle presque bleu vînt se frotter contre les jambes de Kurt. Celui-ci le pris dans ces bras et s'installa sur le canapé. Il attrapa le téléphone pour annuler son rendez-vous et alluma la télé. Il tomba sur un épisode de Desperate housewives Qu'il avait déjà vu et entreprit de le regarder. Malheureusement il n'était pas d'humeur à rester concentrer sur le sens de l'histoire. Sa rencontre avec ce Blaine l'avait perturbé perturbé comme on peut l'être quand on éprouve de la compassion pour quelqu'un qui à commis un délit ou quand on se sent coupable d'avoir discuté de choses personnelles avec lui. Mais quelle mouche l'avait piqué pour qu'il lui avoue être gay ? De toute façon, ça ne pourrait rien changer. Ils s'étaient rencontrés dans un objectif purement professionnel et il ne se passera rien entre eux. Il pensait désormais cela comme s'il souhaitait s'en convaincre lui-même. Finalement il était peut-être en train de s'attacher à Blaine.


	2. Chapter 2 Invitation Suspecte

_**Chapitre 2 : **_invitation suspecte

Kurt fut réveillé par sa sonnerie de portable. Il répondit et tomba sur un type du tribunal.

-« Allô ?

- Hummel il est onze heure trente. Vous faites quoi ?

- Mmm.

- Je ne vous réveille pas quand même ?

- Faut croire que si.

- Votre client vous attend.

- Je m'en doute un peu.

- Ouais c'est ça.

- Et désolé pour le re… »

Le type venait de lui raccrocher au nez. Kurt s'habilla en vitesse et pour la première fois de sa vie, il sortit de chez lui sans avoir même pris le temps de se coiffer. Il monta dans sa voiture et comme à son habitude se regarda dans le rétroviseur…

-« HO MON DIEU ! La tête de déterré. Je vais avoir l'air de quoi moi ? »

Il démarra tout de même et arriva enfin avec quelques trois heures de retard. Il monta directement voir Blaine et trouva ce dernier les yeux fermés et une main sous la table.

-« Tu me le dis si je dérange.

- Il faut bien faire passer le temps. Ça fait quand même trois bonnes heures que je t'attends impatiemment. Tu te plaignais hier de perdre trop de temps mais là je ne suis pas le coupable.

Il lui administra un de ses charmants sourires moqueurs.

- Tu faisais quoi d'ailleurs ?

- Panne de réveille tu connais ?

- Ca fait huit ans que je me débrouille sans réveil. Et je suis quand même à l'heure moi.

- Ok super. Bon revenons à nos moutons s'il te plaît, je souhaiterai savoir ce que c'était comme drogue.

-De l'ecstasy.

- Est-ce que tu avais pensé aux conséquences que la possession d'une telle drogue pouvait te rapporter si tu étais pris ?

- Non je priais pour justement ne pas être pris c'est tout.

- Donc tu savais que le code pénal en interdit et en réprimande la production, la détention et la vente ?

- Oui je le savais. »

Le reste de la journée se passa à peu près de la même manière. Kurt posait les Question et Blaine se contentait d'y répondre. Quant vînt enfin l'heure pour Kurt de partir, il posa une seule dernière question à Blaine.

-« Tu loges où en attendant le procès ?

- En Taule. Pourquoi ?

- Tu sais que normalement tu n'es pas obligé. C'est seulement si tu commets un crime. Quand il s'agit juste d'un délit tu peux rester chez toi.

- J'ai pas de chez moi. Je préfère rester en Taule. Au moins j'ai un toit et de quoi me nourrir.

- Ouais …

- Pourquoi cette question ? Qu'est- ce que ça peut te faire de toute façon ?

- Je me disais juste que je pouvais éventuellement t'héberger pendant quelques temps. Tu serais mieux qu'avec tous ces bandits… enfin je pense.

- Tu crois que c'est possible ?

- Tu n'as cas rester là je vais aller me renseigner si tu veux ».

Comme Blaine ne répondait pas, Kurt sortis laissant son client seul dans la salle. Pourquoi Kurt lui avait-il proposé de dormir chez lui ? Ils ne se connaissaient qu'à peine. Blaine n'avait jamais rien fait qui puisse justifier que son avocat lui fasse une telle proposition. D'autant plus que Blaine n'avait pas eu l'impression d'être très apprécié par Kurt. Le bouclé ne savait vraiment pas s'il devait accepter, c'était gentil mais… suspect. Kurt revînt rapidement avec une réponse.

-« Apriori c'est possible. Le mec a été très surpris par ma question mais c'est ok… _Blaine ne répondit pas._ Enfin si toi tu es ok. Alors, ça te tente ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Je ne vais pas te manger.

- Mais je veux dire… tu es sur que je ne te dérangerai pas…

- Non bien sûr que non. Il n'y a personne chez moi. Enfin je veux dire que je suis seul donc …

- Oh c'est pas ça !

- Tu auras une chambre à part si c'est ça qui te dérange.

- Ok si tu insiste

- Euh … t'es pas allergique aux chats ?

- Non

- Ok bon et ben c'est parti ».

Blaine suivit Kurt jusqu'à dehors. Ça faisait deux jours qu'il n'avait pas vu le ciel. C'était tellement beau. Kurt ouvrit la porte de sa voiture et monta. Blaine quant à lui, restait dehors, bouche bée devant la BMW de son avocat.

-« et ben tu montes pas ?

- Si si c'est juste que j'ai rarement eu l'occasion de monter dans une telle voiture. Elle est tellement Wow …

- Bon allez montes et cesse de t'émerveiller devant ma voiture ».

Kurt était désormais en train de se demander pourquoi il avait demandé à un de ses clients de dormir chez lui. Ils ne se connaissaient que depuis la veille. En fait Kurt n'avait pas du tout réfléchit aux conséquences de ses actes dès que l'idée lui avait traversé l'esprit, il avait proposé. Blaine trouvait peut-être cela déplacé de sa part. Comment le savoir ?

-« Comment tu as fait après que ton père t'ai expulsé pour manger, te loger, t'habiller et tout ?

- J'avais un amis qui m'hébergeait et puis je me suis trouvé des petits boulots.

- Tu avais ?

- Oui il a fait un AVC et il est mort.

- Je suis désolé

- C'n'est pas grave tu ne pouvais pas savoir.

- ouais. Tiens en parlant de s'habiller, tu n'as aucunes affaires de rechange ?

- Non les gendarmes m'ont embarqué et je n'ai rien pu prendre.

- Tu vivais où ?

- Dans un Motel avec trois ou quatre autres gars. On était tous entassés et de toute manière je n'avais presque rien à moi.

- Je peux te prêter des affaires à-moi si tu veux.

- Je ne sais pas si elles m'iront.

- Au pire je t'en achèterais.

- Pourquoi tu fais ça pour moi ?

- …

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai de différent ?

- Je trouve normal que quelqu'un qui est dans ta situation soit aidé et puis tu sais tu n'es pas comme les autres types que j'ai pu défendre. Tu es sincère et calme comparé à d'autre. C'est mon devoir de t'aider

- Non ce n'est pas un devoir, tu n'es pas obligé.

- C'est vrai mais je t'aime bien et tu es plutôt sympa dans l'ensemble malgré toute tes conneries.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt devant la maison de Kurt.

-« Wow tu es sur que tu vis seul parce que je t'avouerai que c'est dingue d'avoir une si grande maison quand est célibataire.

- Oui c'est au cas où.

- Au cas où quoi ?

- Au cas où je rencontre quelqu'un et qu'on décide de fonder une famille.

- Fonder une famille ? Mais je croyais que tu étais gay. Enfin désolé ça ne me regarde pas.

- Si je suis gay mais l'adoption ça existe tu sais.

- Ouais je comprends mieux pourquoi tu m'as demandé de venir. Tu dois te sentir seul ici.

- C'est moi qui régale ce soir. Tu as envie de quoi ?

- De t…

- Hormis de moi ?

- Euh… Je ne sais pas tu as des lasagnes ?

- Ouais tu veux qu'on les fasse ensemble ?

- J'ai jamais cuisiné

- Il faut une première fois à tout.

- Ouais.

- Regardes ce n'est pas compliqué tu as juste à suivre la recette… »

Nos deux compères préparèrent le repas ensemble, mangèrent ensemble, discutèrent ensemble, regardèrent un film ensemble, et se couchèrent chacun dans une chambre différente. Cette soirée les avait beaucoup rapprochés l'un de l'autre. Ils avaient appris à mieux se connaitre. Dans la soirée, chacun d'eux se surpris plusieurs fois à penser à l'autre. Personne ne réussit à fermer l'œil avant très tard dans la nuit hormis Pavarotti qui ronronnait aux pieds de Blaine qu'il aimait déjà.

* * *

**Désolé pour le retard, il y a eu un bug...**


	3. Chapter 3 Mot de passe

_**Chapitre 3 : **_Mot de passe

-« Allez la belle au bois dormant doit se réveiller ! Debout c'est moi qui ai préparé le petit dej'.

- Mmm

- Allez Kurt debout !

- Mais Blaine on est samedi je ne bosse pas moi !

- Justement on ne va pas rester dormir là toute la journée.

- Ben si pourquoi pas ?

- Bon tant pis pour toi tu n'auras pas l'occasion de gouter mes merveilleux pancakes

- Bon ok je me lève. Pff...

- Pas besoin, tu peux rester au lit j'ai des plateaux.

- Mais toi tu ne vas pas rester debout.

- Ben …

- Allez monte il y a de la place pour deux.

Blaine grimpa sur le lit et s'assis sur les couvertures à côté de Kurt.

- Tu as le droit de te mettre sous les couvertures tu sais. En plus il fait plutôt froid et je ne veux pas que tu attrapes un rhum.

- Merci. Tu sais un si grand lit alors que tu es le seul à y dormir c'est bête. C'est pour ça que tu m'as proposé de monter je suppose. Pour combler les espaces vides encore une fois.

- En général c'est mon chat qui dort à côté de moi mais d'après ce que j'ai pu constater il préfère dormir avec toi.

- Comment tu le sais ?

- Je ne voyais pas mon chat et j'en suis venu à me demander si tu ne l'avais pas tuer et je suis venu voir. Tu es très mignons quand tu dors tu sais.

- Et ! Ça ne se fait pas. T'es vraiment nul.

- En plus de t'incruster chez moi tu me voles mon chat.

- Je ne me suis pas incruster et tu le sais très bien et puis d'abord …

- Et c'est bon détends toi je plaisantais.

- Ouais… bon et ces Pancakes alors ?

- Délicieux merci chef.

- Ah tu vois pour quelqu'un qui n'a jamais cuisiné je suis plutôt doué.

- Comment tu as fait d'ailleurs ? Je n'ai aucune recette. Tu n'es pas allé sur internet quand même ?

- Et ben si je plaide coupable.

- Et mon mot de passe ? Tu n'as quand même pas découvert mon mot de passe. Oh mon Dieu !

- Non ton ordi était déjà allumé pourquoi c'est quoi ton mot de passe pour que ça te mette si mal à l'aise ?

- Non rien n'oublie. Bon et bien si tu me disais pourquoi tu m'as réveillé si tôt ?

- Tu ne m'a pas dis que tu me dépannerais côté vêtements ? »

* * *

**Désolé, ce chapitre est cout mais le prochain sera plus long ! Promis !**


	4. Chapter 4 Amis, Amants ou même plus

_**Chapitre 4 :**_ Amis, Amants ou même plus si tu veux.

Kurt avait emmené Blaine au centre commercial. Ce dernier était au summum de la joie. Jamais il n'avait été aussi heureux qu'à ce moment précis. Quand Kurt lui avait dis qu'il pouvait prendre tout ce qui lui faisait envie il avait affiché un sourire encore plus gigantesque jusqu'aux oreilles. _Mon dieu comment pouvait on sourire autant, _pensa Kurt. Bref Blaine était heureux et par conséquent, Kurt l'était aussi. A la fin de la matinée, le bouclé avait une dizaine de tenue différentes toutes à son gout plus du parfum, des sous-vêtements et un tas d'autres choses qui pouvaient lui servir. En sortant du centre commercial, Blaine ne se fit pas prier pour sauter au coup de Kurt.

-« Merci, merci, merci, merci ! J'ai toujours rêvé de m'acheter autant de vêtements. Merci merci c'est le plus bel anniversaire de toute ma vie.

-Quoi ? C'est ton anniversaire ? Mais pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dis plus tôt, j'aurais empaqueter tous ça.

-Tu ne crois pas que tu en a fait suffisamment ? Tu m'as empêché de passer mon anniversaire en prison, tu m'as appris à cuisiner et tu m'as acheté pour presque quatre cent dollars de fringues ! Je ne sais même pas comment je pourrais un jour te remercier.

-Ca te fait quel âge ?

-Vingt huit ans et toi tu as combien ?

-Je vais bientôt en avoir vingt neuf.

-Ah tu fais plus jeune.

-Toi aussi

-Non ça ce n'est pas vrai c'est juste pour me faire plaisir une fois encore. Si tu savais comme je t'aime toi !

-Ah bon ?

-Euh … oui mais …

Pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre, Kurt vit Blaine rougir. Ils étaient tous les deux assis sur un banc un sandwich à la main et ils se regardaient droit dans les yeux comme s'ils se découvraient pour la première fois.

-Tu veux savoir ce que c'était mon mot de passe ? dit Kurt rougissant à son tour

-Oui vas-y c'était quoi ? Je te veux Blaine ? Tu me fait envie Blaine?

Aussitôt, Blaine avait dérougit. dès que le sujet abordait le domlmaine du sex il se sentait beaucoup plus à l'aise, beaucoup plus dans son élément.

-En fait j'en change souvent selon mes humeurs mes envies et …

-Viens-en au fait

-C'était Blaine. Je l'ai changé le jour ou je t'ai vu la première fois. Si je t'ai proposé de venir c'est parce que je te trouvais sympas et je t'aimait déjà beaucoup. Je sais que ça peut te paraitre dingue surtout que l'on ne se connait pas depuis longtemps. C'est devenue une évidence pour moi ça ne pouvait être que toi. On pourras être amis, amants ou même plus si tu veux. Tout ça pour te dire que… je t'aime Blaine. De tout mon cœur. Je suis totalement et passionnément amoureux de toi. »

Leurs lèvres se rapprochèrent, se rapprochèrent encore, doucement très doucement comme pour retarder le moment où cahcun pourrait enfin exprimer son amoour pour l'autre et, enfin, s'unirent pour un baisé doux et langoureux. Blaine et Kurt s'embrassèrent longuement comme si c'était la première et dernière fois qu'ils avaient l'occasion de s'aimer. Un amour passionné entre un avocat et son client, entre deux amis, entre deux amants ou même plus.

-Je t'aime aussi Kurt. »

_** Un peu plus tard dans la soirée**_

Après avoir passé une merveilleuse journée entre le centre commercial, le restaurant et le ciné, nos deux tourtereaux rentrèrent épuisés tout deux. Etrangement, aucun d'eux n'avais envie de dormir.

-« Pourquoi tu poses ces vêtement dans cette chambre ? Je n'ai plus l'intention de te laisser dormir seul avec mon chat ce soir. Tu dors dans ma chambre non ? Enfin si toi tu as l'intention de dormir. Parce que moi, pour tout te dire...

-Bien sur pas de soucis »

Blaine posa ses affaires dans la chambre de Kurt.

-J'ai besoin de prendre une douche est-ce que tu peux m'indiquer où se trouve la salle de bain s'il te plais ?

-C'est tout de suite à droite après la chambre où tu as dormi hier.

-merci. »

Blaine se dirigea donc vers la salle de bain, son pyjama à la main. Il se déshabilla et rentra sous la douche. Il alluma l'eau chaude et se mis à penser à sa journée. La déclaration de Kurt, le baisé qu'ils avaient échangé. Ca ne faisait pourtant que trois jours qu'ils se connaissaient et pourtant Blaine avait l'impression de mieux connaitre Kurt que personne d'autre. Est-ce que c'était normal ? _Ça s'appelle l'amour dit une petite voie dans sa tête. _Si il y avait bien une chose dont Blaine était sur c'était qu'il était totalement et irrévocablement amoureux de Kurt et d'après ce dernier c'était réciproque. Rien ne pourrait les séparer. Il sortit de la douche, heureux et rassuré, enfila son pyjama et rejoignit Kurt dans la chambre. Il le trouva les yeux fermés, une main sous la couverture.

-« Dis le si je te gène ?

-C'est toi qui dis ça ? Moi au moins je le fais chez moi alors que toi tu le fait au beau milieu d'un lieu public. Et puis il faut bien faire passer le temps. Il me parait si long sans toi.

-Ouais on va dire ça ».

Blaine rejoignit Kurt sous les couvertures. Leurs lèvres se cherchèrent une fois encore et se trouvèrent.

-« Je t'aime dis Kurt d'une voix essoufflée »

Il passa sa main sous le tee-shirt de Blaine et entrepris de le lui retirer mais il fut interrompu par une main blanchâtre.

-« Non Kurt, tout ça va trop vite, je ne suis pas près pour ça je suis désolé je… pas ce soir »

Il se leva et s'éloigna de Kurt en baissant les yeux.

-Non c'est moi qui m'excuse je suis trop brusque je te demande pardon. Je t'aime Blaine je ne veux rien faire sans ton accord. Je pensait que... enfin avec toutes les allusion que tu fait tout les temps, je pensait que c'était ce que tu voulait. S'il te plais reviens dans le lit je serais sage. Je t'aime

-c'est mon masque tu comprend, je veux que les gens me voient comme ça parce que je veux qu'il pense que je suis bien dans ma peau mais...

-Je suis désolé

-Tu pense que j'ai une chance de m'en sortir ?

-Tu parle du procès ?

-…

-Ecoute je suis sans vouloir me venter un assez bon avocat, tu n'avais jamais vendu de drogue et on t'a arrêté avant que tu fasses une connerie je pense que il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème. Au pire, si ce n'est pas le cas, je viendrai te voir et je serais là lorsque tu sortiras. C'est une épreuve Blaine. On va s'en sortir… Ensemble.

-Tu crois ?

-J'en suis sur. Aussi sur que je t'aime. Tu veux dormir dans une autre chambre cette nuit ?

-Non je suis désolé je t'aime aussi.

Blaine remonta dans le lit à côté de son amour.

-Pavarotti t'aime aussi on dirait.

En effet le minuscule chat s'était étalé au pied de Blaine pour la deuxième fois en deux jours.

-Tu n'es pas jaloux quand même ?

-Non vigilant c'est tout.

-Tu me crois vraiment capable de te tromper avec un chat.

-Mmm non tu as raison.

-Je t'aime

-Bonne nuit

-Il n'y a pas de raison qu'elle soit mauvaise je suis avec toi.


	5. Chapter 5 : petite faim

-« On les a eu ! On les a eu ! On est trop fort ! On est trop fort ! Merci Kurt merci, je t'aime tellement ! Sans toi, on n'aurait sans doute jamais réussi ! »

Le procès été enfin terminé. Blaine n'ira pas en prison Kurt en été en très grande partie responsable et Blaine lui devait tout. Il été libre, libre autant physiquement que psychologiquement. Libre, heureux et fou amoureux. Le procès avait été long et difficile, à plusieurs reprise, le jeune couple avait faillit perdre tout espoir de gagner, mais leurs argument étaient bons, fondés et recherchés. Plus aucun risque qu'ils ne soient séparés ne pesaient sur eux aujourd'hui.

-« Et si on fêtait ça avec un petit resto ?

-Maintenant ?

-Ben oui moi j'ai faim là !

-Mais il est que 15h

-Je ne parlais pas de cette faim là, dis Blaine avec un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres.

-Ah bon et de laquelle.

-Ben pour tout te dire là j'ai faim de toi …

-Ah … Cette faim là ? Mais je croyais que tu n'étais pas encore près pour ça.

-Oui mais ça c'était avant. Aujourd'hui je suis libre, totalement libre et je suis tout à toi mon Cœurt.

-Rentrons.

-Je t'aime tu sais ?

-Oui je sais.

-J'ai peur.

-Tu n'a pas confiance en moi ?

-Euh …

-Bon et ben ça fait plaisir.

-Tu veux que je te laisse mener la danse pour cette fois ?

-OK ».

Main dans la main, le couple se mit à courir jusqu'à la BMW. Une fois là, Kurt fis partir la voiture à fond et gria plusieurs feux rouges pour arriver plus vite chez lui. Ils sortirent de la voiture et leurs mains se retrouvèrent aussi vite que ce qu'elles s'étaient quittées. Ils montèrent dans la plus grande des chambres et Blaine étala Kurt sur le lit.

-« Kurt … Je… Je suis… je suis… vierge.

-Moi aussi mon amour. J'ai jamais su trouver le bon homme. »

Ils s'embrassèrent longuement, et avec amour tout en prenant leur temps pour retarder le moment où leurs de corps s'uniraient pour la première fois et pour ne pas précipiter ce moment de bonheur. Ils voulaient savourer l'instant ou ils ne feraient plus qu'un. Cette après midi là, ce ne fut pas seulement deux personnes qui se lièrent, mais deux âmes, deux âmes totalement folles l'une de l'autre. Lorsque plus tard dans la journée, les deux amants s'endormirent, un petit chat vint se nicher aux pieds de l'un des deux. Comment dire lequel, ils ne faisaient qu'un.

**Quelques heures plus tard.**

Lorsque Kurt se réveilla, il était environs deux heures du matin. Blaine dormait encore, Pavarotti à ses pieds. _« On ne peut plus avoir aucune intimité dans cette maisons » _pensa Kurt. Il ne pouvait pas se lever tout de suite surtout en sachant ce qu'il s'était produit quelques heures plus tôt. Il aurait pus faire la surprise à son amour de lui préparer quelque chose mais il n'était pas très doué, c'était meilleurs lorsque son amant s'en occupait. Tant pis, il avait faim mais il attendrait. Il attendrait patiemment que son Blaine se réveille. De plus il n'avait pas envie de se rhabiller tout de suite, c'était tellement bon de sentir leurs deux corps se toucher sans aucune épaisseur de tissus pour les gêner. Blaine était si beau lorsqu'il dormait, tellement adorable. Kurt ne pu résister à la tentation de poser ses lèvres sur celles de l'amour de sa vie.

-« Mmm

-Désolé Blaine je ne voulais pas te réveiller.

-Je ne dormais pas.

-Menteur

-Non c'est vrai je ne dormais pas je rêvais.

-Et de quoi Sans vouloir être indiscret ?

-De toi.

-Et on faisait quoi ?

-Devine. Répondit Blaine avec un petit sourire pervers dessiné par ses lèvres.

-Ouais ouais je voix… La nuit n'est pas terminée tu sais ?

-Oui je sais

-Je t'aime

-Ca aussi je le sais

-J'ai encore une petite faim.

-Ok mais cette fois c'est toi qui prend les initiatives. Je suis trop fatigué.

-Il n'y a pas que les initiatives que je vais prendre rassure toi… »


	6. Chapter 6 Bonne ou mauvaise surprise

Aujourd'hui était un jour vraiment, vraiment important pour le couple. Blaine avait passé des heures à réfléchir à la manière dont il pouvait organiser l'événement. Un diner aux chandelles préparé par sa petite personne, avec une joli décoration florale, une soirée télé entre amoureux, un ciné, peut-être même une soirée un peu plus… adulte. Il avait vraiment pensé à tout, réfléchis à toutes les possibilités avant de trouver la perfection. La perfection, c'est ce que méritait Kurt. Il allait lui faire une surprise parfaite… et qui sait, peut-être en recevoir une en retour. Aujourd'hui était le premier anniversaire de leur premier baiser et donc par conséquent le jour du vingt-neuvième anniversaire du bouclé. Blaine avait ouvert un petit restaurant qu'il avait appelé « Avocat » et sa spécialité était bien évidemment, les avocats. Il en était particulièrement fier. C'était Kurt qui en avait eu l'idée. Blaine n'avait jamais touché à une casserole de sa vie avant sa rencontre avec le brun, et aujourd'hui il se retrouvait à la tête d'un restaurant. Il ne l'aurait jamais cru personne n'y aurait cru d'ailleurs. Sauf Kurt. Son amour avait toujours été la pour le soutenir dans tout ce qu'il faisait qu'elle qu'en soit la nature.

« Tu as un don lui, disait-il, fait le partager »

Blaine avait pris sa journée pour l'occasion et Kurt, cette année là, ne travaillait jamais le vendredi… Normalement. Blaine se réveilla assez tard mais on ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir après la nuit particulièrement occupée qu'il avait passée. Il se retourna et posa sa main sur l'oreiller à côté de lui et … personne. A sa place, un morceau de papier.

« _N'ai pas voulu te réveiller. Petit imprévu. Risque de rentrer tard ce soir. Je t'aime. Bon anniversaire mon amour. Kurt._ »

-« AH NON ! NON ! NON ! MERDE A LA FIN ! Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça doit se passer. C'est hors de question ! »

Le bouclé se leva et s'habilla en deux temps trois mouvements sans même prendre le temps de se passer la couche de gel quotidienne dans les cheveux. Il était pourtant clair qu'après la nuit agitée qu'il avait passée, il en aurait eu bien besoin. Blaine en tremblait encore au souvenir du merveilleux moment qu'il avait passé avec son Cœurt quelques heures avant. _Tans pis_, pensa-t-il, _ce sera pour plus tard. _Il monta dans sa petit Chevrolet d'occasion qu'il avait tenu à s'acheter seul pour ne pas que Kurt dépense encore de l'argent pour lui_. Il aura quand même dépensé une fortune encore pour mon cadeau d'anniversaire je suppose. Rien ne peut l'en empêcher de toute façon. _Il démarra plus vite que son ombre et pris la direction du lieu de travail de Kurt. Il arriva devant le tribunal environs un quart d'heure après. Il descendit de la voiture et fonça à l'intérieur. Il demanda à l'accueil ou été son âme sœur.

-« Monsieur Hummel à eu apriori un imprévu ce matin. Je souhaiterai savoir ou il est s'il vous plait. »

Le type était sur son ordinateur et ne leva même pas les yeux. Blaine reposa la question en essayant de garder son calme.

« Monsieur ? Je voudrais savoir où se trouve monsieur Hummel.

-Oui j'ai entendu vous pouvait attendre que j'ai fini ma partie

-J'ai bien peur que non, je suis un peu pressé.

-Vous cherchez qui ?

-Monsieur Hummel, dit Blaine lassé.

-Attendez je cherche

-…

-Vous avez dis monsieur Hummel c'est ça ?

-Oui.

-Ah oui je vois qui c'est. Le grand et maigre qui a une tête de pédé. Vous êtes ensemble ? »

Cette fois c'en était trop. Blaine se mit à hurler

-« VOUS ETES LA POUR GLANDER ET POUR CRITIQUER LES GENS OU JE PEUX ESPERER AVOIR UNE REPONSE ? PARCE QUE MOI J'AI AUTRE CHOSE A FAIRE QUE D'ECOUTER VOS PROPOS HOMOPHOBES !

-Oh ça va du calme. Il a été demandé à Boston pour une affaire de meurtre.

-DE MEURTRE ! MAIS VOUS ÊTES MALADE ? VOUS NE VOUS RENDEZ PAS COMPTE DE CE QU'IL RISQUE ? VOUS L'ENVOYER TOUS SEUL LA BAS AVEC UN ASSASSIN ? AUTANT LE TUER TOUT DE SUITE. ON NE SAIS JAMAIS CE QU'IL PEUT ARRIVER AVEC DES TYPES PAREILS !

-C'est son métier monsieur vous savez, il sais s'y prendre et puis il est là pour ça, répondit l'homophobe, maintenant, complètement flipper par Blaine et ses sautes d'humeur.

-Donnez-moi l'adresse exacte ! Maintenant !

-Attendez je vous la note.

-Merci.

Blaine arrache presque le morceau de papier des mains de l'homophobe. Et retourna à sa voiture qui … n'était plus là. Il chercha les clefs dans sa poche et …

-« Oh non Merde tout mais pas ça ! »

Il avait laissé les clefs sur le compteur et n'avait pas fermer sa voiture trop pressé de savoir ou se trouvait Kurt. Un tarré avait du l'embarquer. Il pris son courage à deux mains et couru jusqu'au magasin de location de voiture la plus proche environs quatre kilomètres plus arriva essoufflé comme jamais. Il paya pour la journée en espérant ne pas en avoir besoin davantage. Lorsqu'il démarra enfin, il découvrit qu'il n'y avait pas de GPS et qu'il ne pouvait pas aller jusqu'à Boston sans. Il redescendit, demanda une voiture avec GPS intégré et pus enfin partir. Blaine avait un très mauvais pressentiment en ce qui concernait la sécurité de Kurt aujourd'hui. Un meurtre non mais et puis quoi encore. Il entra l'adresse sur le GPS et pris l'autoroute. Il arriva à Boston quelques heures plus tard et lorsqu'il trouva enfin le tribunal de la ville, il était 16h passé. Il se pointa à l'accueil et demanda Monsieur Kurt Hummel.

-« Il est avec un client, on ne peu pas le déranger pour l'instant mais attendait le ici si vous voulait ou repassez dans deux heures.

-Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, je veut juste m'assurer qu'il va bien et lui dire quelque chose.

-Il va bien ne vous inquiétez pas et ce que vous avez à lui dire peu sans aucun doute attendre la fin de l'entrevue.

-Non s'il vous plait, laissez m …

Blaine n'eu pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Il fut interrompu par quatre coups de feu qui semblaient provenir de l'étage au dessus. Il ne voulait même pas savoir comment il était possible qu'en plein tribunal quelqu'un puisse avoir un flingue. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était voir son amour en bonne santé.

-« Non il ne vas pas bien ! Laissez-moi le voir !

-Attendez, s'il vous plait on a un problème.

-C'EST VOUS QUI ALLEZ AVOIR UN PROBLEME ! OU EST-IL ?

-A l'étage porte numéro deux. Mais attendez ne montez pas c'est danger…

Blaine était déjà partis. Il courait comme si sa vie en dépendait ou plutôt comme si la vie de son Cœurt en dépendait. Il monta les escaliers en priant pour que son amour aille bien _« pitié que ce ne soit pas lui. Pitié que ce ne soit pas lui. Je vous en supplie. Faites qu'il n'ait rien. S'il vous plait pitié »_. Blaine déboucha en haut des escaliers. Une vingtaine de personne était agglutinées devant une grande porte blanche certainement à l'origine mais actuellement éclaboussée de taches rouges. Ils semblaient tous regarder le sol mais Blaine ne pouvait pas voir ce qui retenait leur attention. Une femme poussa un cri. Des sirènes de police et d'ambulance retentirent dehors. Blaine restait pétrifié en haut des marches, les yeux fixés sur ne numéro 2 qui ornait la grande porte blanche…


	7. Chapter 7 Hôpital

**Je suis vraiment désolée de vous avoir fait attendre ce chapitre avec autant d'angoisse. Voilà la suite un peu plus tôt que prévue. j'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop. je trouvais mon histoire un peu mole. Enjoy**

* * *

Blaine n'osait pas avancer. Il avait trop peur de ce qu'il risquait de découvrir derrière le flot de personne entassés devant cette porte. Il était comme déconnecté du monde réel. Les sirènes et les cris lui paraissaient à des kilomètre. Lui était entrain de revivre mentalement ce qu'il s'était passé un an plus tôt exactement. Kurt lui disant qu'il l'aimait, leurs lèvres se touchant pour la première fois et le sentiment que son cœur commençait vraiment à battre. Il reprit ses esprit quelques secondes plus tard et fini par se résoudre à avancer. Il bouscula les quelques personnes qui le séparaient de ce qui retenait leur attention. Il arriva enfin devant la porte au milieu des gens qui étaient encore entrain de travailler quelques minutes plus tôt. Blaine découvrit son âme sœur étendue sur le sol. Une énorme flaque rouge s'élargissait de secondes en secondes sous lui. Le bouclé s'agenouilla près de son amant.

-« Kurt, Kurt répond moi s'il te plait. Je t'en prie dis-moi quelque chose.

-Blaine ? C'est toi ? Qu… qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Rien que ses quelques mos semblaient lui couter un effort insurmontable. Ses yeux, d'habitude si vifs, semblaient se fermer malgré lui. Sa respiration était courte et son cœur battait à une vitesse incroyable comme un coureur du marathon qui piquerait un sprint avant le dernier virage.

-« Kurt ne parle pas. Excuses moi. Ne parle pas tu te fais du mal.

-Bl… Blaine. Je… je t'aime.

-Ne parle pas je viens de te dire surtout pour me dire des choses que je sais déjà. OK ? On va s'en sortir Kurt. C'est une épreuve de plus pas vrai. On va la surmonter et en sortir plus fort comme chaque fois mon amour. Tiens bon s'il te plait. Ne baisse pas les bras. Ne m'abandonne pas tu … tu sais que je ne suis rien sans toi. Survit Kurt c'est ton devoir. Fait le … fait le pour moi … pour nous… tu sais qu'il n'y a pas de Blaine sans son Kurt… ce serait comme… comme un tartine sans Nutella, un Roméo sans sa Juliette, comme… un Ying sans son Yang, une histoire sans les lignes qui la compose, comme… une musique sans son auteur, une star sans ses fan, des étoiles sans personne pour les admirer, un corps sans le cœur qui lui permet de vivre. Reste avec moi Kurt j'en t'en supplie. »

Des larmes noires coulaient maintenant sur les joues blanches de Kurt faisant partir tous son maquillage. Le visage de Blaine n'était quant à lui pas moins inondé.

-« Ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça, j'avait tout prévue pour que l'on passe une journée parfaite. Je… Je voulais te dire quelque chose.

-Je sais… je… je m'en… doutais. Tu es tellement… prévisible.

-Non c'est faut tu ne sais rien je ne t'ai encore rien dis.

-dis le moi maintenant s'il te plaît… »

Kurt du s'interrompre pour vomir une gerbe de sang.

-« Kurt ?

- Ça va. Je… s'il te plaît dis le moi… avant... avant que je… qu'il ne soit trop… tard.

-Pourquoi maintenant ? On aura tout le temps après.

-Non … »

Un nouveau flot de sang jaillit de la bouche du châtain.

-« On n'aura pas le temps. Blaine pitié… »

Le bouclé n'en pouvait plus. Voir son Cœurt le supplier ainsi était une torture. Les mots qu'il réservait pour d'autres circonstances finirent par s'échapper de ses lèvres.

-« Kurt je t'aime… je veux… je veux passer le reste de ma vie avec toi… veux tu… veux tu m'épouser.

Les mains des deux jeunes hommes se serrèrent d'avantage.

-« Oui Blaine … oui. C'est la seule chose dont je rêve depuis… »

Des ambulanciers arrivèrent en courant et arrachèrent à Blaine sa seule raison de vivre. Il se leva précipitamment pour les suivre. Il fut autorisé à monter dans l'ambulance. Il rattrapa la main de Kurt aussitôt. Elle était de plus en plus froide. Kurt avait perdu beaucoup de sang. Il avait perdu connaissance et son visage était encore plus blanc que d'ordinaire et ce n'était pas peu dire. Ils arrivèrent à l'hôpital après ce qui paru à Blaine une éternité. Des infirmiers vinrent s'occuper de Kurt et ne prêtèrent même pas attention au bouclé. Celui-ci passa la nuit entière au chevet de son ange de porcelaine le priant de revenir parmi les vivants, lui disant qu'il l'aimait et qu'il devait survivre. Il fini par s'endormir. Sa main dans celle de son amour.

Il fut réveillé quelques heures plus tard par un bruit aigu et continu. Environs cinq personnes débarquèrent dans la pièce blanche et sortirent des appareils très complexes auxquels Blaine ne comprenait rien ayant une culture médicinale très peu élevé. Il comprit malgré tout que son Cœurt était entrain de partir. Blaine vit le corps de son amant se soulever à plusieurs reprises.

-« On le perd ! On le perd ! »

Encore une fois, le corps de son amant fut secoué comme une poupée de chiffon. Il n'avait plus la force de rester, de voir cela, de voir que son amour été en train de le quitter. Il sortit dans le couloir. On entendait encore le bruit infini que produisait l'électrocardiogramme de Kurt. Blaine s'effondra en larme devant la porte. Il imaginait déjà les mots qu'il aurait certainement l'occasion de murmurer sur la tombe de son Cœurt avant de tenter de le rejoindre. Car il ne pouvait vivre sans lui. Ça lui était impossible.

« Cher Kurt,

Comme je te l'ai déjà dis, ça n'aurait jamais du se passait comme ça. Mais ça c'est passé et je ne peux plus revenir en arrière. Rien ne peut nous séparer mon amour et tu le sais comme moi, pas même la mort. Je contais t'épouser et ce serait t'avoir mentis que de ne pas le faire. J'espère que les chapelles sont plus belles et plus grandes là haut parce que ça va être un mariage inoubliable. Si tu savais comme je t'aime. A tout à l'heure mon amour. »

Un an… c'était tout ce à quoi il avait eu droit. Un an de bonheur avec son amour. Un an seulement dans sa vie où il avait réellement vécu. Et c'était terminé. C'en était fini de Blaine et Kurt… il n'y avait plus qu'une âme errante, triste et vide, avide de disparaître de la surface de la terre.

Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il était entrain de dire. Il n'avait pas le droit de baisser les bras si facilement. Il n'avait pas le droit d'abandonner. Kurt ne le lui aurait jamais pardonné. Jamais. Il n'avait pas le droit. Comme pour répondre à sa pensée précédente, un bip régulier se fit entendre derrière la porte. peut-être était-ce une rêve. un rêve magnifique durant lequel Kurt restait en vie...

Blaine eu le courage de l'ouvrir. Les médecins semblaient plus calmes et rassurés… Le cœur de Kurt battait de nouveau.

-« Il s'en est sortis. Il est en sécurité pour le moment, dit un médecin.

-Je… je…

-C'est quelqu'un d'important pour vous ? Un ami, un collègue, quelqu'un de la famille ?

-C'est mon… mon… fiancé.

-J'espère que vous seraient heureux. Il vivra.

-Merci… merci docteur. »

Son fiancé… c'est mots résonnait en boucle dans la tête du bouclé. Il retourna s'asseoir aux côtés de son Cœurt. Il lui prit la main et murmura.

-« Tu vois, j'avais raison. Comme toujours. On s'en est sortis. Une épreuve de plus de passée. On est inséparable tu vois. Je te l'avais dis. »

Blaine eut davantage le temps d'observer son bien aimé. Il y avait plusieurs marques de balles. Une au niveau de l'épaule gauche, une plus bas vers l'estomac et une du côté droit de sa poitrine. Blaine pus même en découvrir une autre dans le dos, preuve que Kurt avait tenté de battre en retraite. C'était une chance qu'il ait survécu. Il avait perdu beaucoup de sang. Un peu plus tard, la main de Kurt remua imperceptiblement. Il ne fallu pas longtemps à Blaine pour comprendre que son amour était de retour. Il fonça dans le couloir comme un demeuré et moins de vingt seconde après, un médecin était là pour le réveille de Kurt. Une paupière se souleva, puis une autre, découvrant enfin les iris bleu océan du châtain. Le jeune homme posa les yeux sur le plafond blanc e la pièce et il commença peu à peu à réaliser où il était. La seconde chose qu'il vit ce fut Blaine qui le regardait avec une lueur dans les yeux qu'il n'avait que quand il posait les yeux sur son bien aimé.

-« Blai… Blaine ?

-je suis là mon cœur je suis là.

-j'ai… j'ai entendu… tout ce que… tu disa… disait quand je… quand j'étais… dans le coma.

-je sais mon amour je sais. »

Le médecin, sentant qu'il gênait, sortis discrètement de la pièce tout en restant dernière la porte au cas ou le pire se produirait.

-«Tu m'as manqué Kurt.

-Toi aussi.

-J'ai… j'ai cru que j'allais te perdre. »

Blaine n'en pouvait plus. Il éclata en sanglot. Toute la pression des heures passées, l'angoissé qu'il avait ressenti, se faisait ressentir à present.

-j'ai eu tellement… peur que tu… ne reviennes pas… quand ton cœur à cesser de battre tout à l'heure… j'ai cru que… j'ai cru que le mien ne tiendrait pas non plus… je…

-Shut… shut mon amour… je … je vais mieux…

-Tu vas mieux ? Regardes toi enfin.

Blaine tenta de se ressaisir. Il tendit la main vers sa veste en cuir. Il en sortit une petite boite bleu marine et se résolu enfin à mettre un genou à terre.

-Kurt, tu es l'amour de ma veux passer le reste des mes jours avec toi. Veux-tu m'épouser.

-Oui Blaine, oui je le veux.

Le bouclé posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de son fiancé. Kurt lui souri et tenta de se redresser pour lui rendre son baisé.

-« Aïe…

-Kurt ça va ? Kurt ?

-Oui c'est juste que c'est douloureux. »

Le médecin entra de nouveau.

-« Monsieur Hummel vous devriez rester allongé pour le moment. Une infirmière repassera dans quelques minutes pour vous refaire vos pansements et vous donner des médicaments.

-Mais vous ne croyait pas que c'est imprudent de le laisser seul après ce qu'il c'est produit.

-Ne vous en faites pas, le danger est passé, si il avait du y avoir un problème ce serait déjà fait.

-Mais…

-Ayez confiance.

-Merci docteur. Merci, vraiment."

Le médecin lui sourit et sortis de nouveau, laissant Blaine seul avec son Kurt. Le bouclé se retourna et attrapa la main de son âme sœur.

-« Je t'aime Kurt.

-Moi aussi.

-Pour le meilleur… et pour le pire. »

* * *

**Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plus. Merci pour toute vos rewiew ça me donne du courage pour la suite.**


	8. Chapter 8: journal et cadeau

**Voilà** **mon chapitre 8, je sais que j'ai été très longue à poster. On va dire que j'était occupée. Voilà la suite. J'espère que vous aimerez.**

* * *

Aujourd'hui, mercredi 5 mars 2025, Blaine et Kurt sortirent de l'hôpital après de nombreuses semaines d'angoisse et de peur. Kurt était guéri. Définitivement guéri. Le jeune couple allait enfin pouvoir organiser le mariage. Blaine démarra la voiture de location qu'il avait emprunté des semaines plus tôt pour une journée et qu'il n'avait pas pu rendre. Les deux amants prirent le chemin de leur maison. En arrivant, Kurt descendit le premier et couru jusqu'à la porte il inséra la clef dans la serrure et rentra. Blaine le suivit, très surpris de l'attitude inhabituelle de sont amour. Il rentra à son tour et appela :

-« Kurt mon cœur ?

-oui attends ! »

Blaine entendit un bruit de choc. Quelque chose avait du tomber.

-« Qu'es-ce que tu fais là haut ?

-Attend !

-Mais… »

Kurt descendit précipitamment et se jeta au coup de son amour.

-« Pourquoi tant d'attention ?

-et bien je crois qu'avec tous ces événements, on a oublié de fêter ton anniversaire.

-tu n'es pas sérieux ?

-Bien sur que si.

-Tu m'as acheté un cadeau ?

-Evidemment grand Bêta.

Kurt tendit à Blaine et petite boite de préservatifs.

-« Euh… merci beaucoup Kurt c'est très … gentil. Je ne savais pas qu'on était à cours. On va pouvoir commencer la boite tout de suite.

-Si tu ouvrais la boite avant de me dire des conneries.

Blaine ouvrit la boite et découvrit…

-«Oh ? C'est… c'est… ce sont des clefs de voiture ?»

-« Cadeau surprenant dans une boite encore plus surprenante. Et ce n'est pas n'importe quelle voiture… ce sont les clefs de la merveilleuse Ferrari jaune vif que tu n'a pas arrêté de regarder la dernière fois que nous sommes allés voir des voiture j'en étais jaloux… Blaine ? Mais Blaine pourquoi tu pleures ? Ça ne te plaît pas ? Tu aurais préféré la rouge ? Oh je m'en doutais. Il n'y a cas regarder la façon dont tu es habillé aujourd'hui. C'est pourtant évid…

-Mais non c'est…ce n'est pas ça… je suis super content que tu me l'offre… c'est juste que… Kurt c'est trop… je veux dire… mais enfin pourquoi tu fais ça ?

-Pourquoi je fais quoi ?

-Pourquoi tu es tellement attentionné avec moi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai de plus, je suis juste un mec de la rue… un presque vendeur de drogue, un pauv' type... toi tu … tu es avocat… tu gagne beaucoup, tu as réussis ta vie je…

-Blaine on a déjà palé de tout ça. Je t'aime, j'ai envie de te faire plaisir. Tu n'as pas juste un mec de la rue. Tu es mon fiancé. J'aime voir tes yeux briller lorsque tu reçois un de mes cadeaux même si aujourd'hui ils ont brillé de larmes. Si ça te gène tant, on peut la ramener si tu veux.

-Non non mais tu vois comme tu es, toujours à vouloir me faire plaisir, à rennoncer à des choses pour moi. Toujours là pour moi.

-Et c'est mal ?

-Non c'est juste que je n'arrive pas à te rendre la pareil.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de me rendre la pareil Blaine. Tu es là, tu m'aimes, je t'aime, on s'aime, tu as un restaurant qui fonctionne très bien et tu pourras m'acheter autant de choses que ce que je t'ai acheté si tu veux. Je ne te demande rien Blaine. Je veux juste ton bonheur.

-Mais toi. Est-ce que tu es heureux ?

-Bien sur, je suis heureux avec toi mais seulement lorsque tu es heureux toi aussi.

-J'ai parfois l'impression de te fermer des portes. Tu n'as plus assez de liberté. L'an dernier, tu voulais faire une croisière avec moi et tu as tout laissé tomber sous prétexte que j'avais le mal de mer. Tu aurais pu partir quand même, avec tes collègues et ton père, ta belle-mère, ton demi-frère et sa femme et leur fille. Pourquoi tout abandonner pour moi ?

-Parce-que je ne veux pas aller ou tu ne me suis pas. Blaine tu ne me ferme pas de porte. La seule chose dont je rêvais était d'avoir une famille. Tu représente cette famille et son avenir. Le reste, les voitures, les grandes maisons, les croisières ne sont que des accompagnements.

-Mais…

-Pas de mais… je t'aime, tu m'aime. Nous allons nous marier.

-Tu es heureux ?

-Heureux tant que tu le seras avec moi.

-Je suis désolé je ne voulais pas gâcher ce moment de plaisir avec toi.

-Tu ne l'as pas gâché.

-Si quand même. Avoue que tu aurais préféré que je ne pleure pas devant ton cadeau.

-Oui, il est clair que j'aurais voulu que tu me dises «Merci Kurt. Merci beaucoup. C'est un cadeau merveilleux. J'ai vraiment hâte de faire un tour avec.» et que là, tu me fasses un gros câlin mais bon on ne peut pas tout avoir.

- Merci Kurt. Merci beaucoup. C'est un cadeau merveilleux. J'ai vraiment hâte de faire un tour avec. »

Blaine attira Kurt vers lui dans un mouvement lent et ensorcelant.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-tu n'as pas dis que tu voulais une câlin ?

-Si.

-Et ben laisse-moi faire alors. »

Blaine contempla la bouche de son fiancé qui ne put s'empêcher de regarder à son tour les lèvres de son vis-à-vis tandis qu'il passait la langue dessus. Les doigts du bouclé descendirent le long des hanches du Kurt. Celui-ci plaqua son amant contre lui et passa les mains au creux de ses reins. Sa tête s'inclina vers légèrement vers lui et il recueillit le doux parfum de son cou. Le châtain embrassa son amour qui lui rendit son baisé avec une fougue égal à la sienne. Pendant un instant, l'univers se résuma à la douceur des ses lèvres et à son corps collé contre le sien. Il pouvait sentir l'érection naissante du bouclé. Les deux jeunes gens s'installèrent sur le canapé pour profiter de ce moment d'intimité. Et le reste de la journée se passa ainsi.

OoO

Blaine se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, nu sur le sofa aux côtés d'un Kurt aussi dévêtu que lui. A leurs pieds, Pavarotti. Qui aurait pu croire qu'après tant de semaines d'absence, ils seraient si bien accueillis. Même après un an passé dans cette maison, il n'avait jamais saisit pourquoi ce chat l'aimait tant. Le bouclé se leva sans prendre le temps de se rhabiller. Il prit la direction de la cuisine et entrepris de préparer le petit déjeuné.

Kurt fut réveillé quelques minutes plus tard par la merveilleuse odeur des pancakes de Blaine. Il se leva, enfila un caleçon et rejoint son amour à la cuisine. Il fut surpris de le trouver nu avec juste un tablier qui laisser entrevoir son magnifique arrière train.

-« Quelle délicieuse vision pour des yeux fatigués.

-Je t'ai manqué?

-Vas te rhabiller mon amour je n'ai pas le temps pour ça ce matin, j'ai du boulot. Je dois passer au tribunal régler quelques affaires.

-Même pas le temps pour un petit dej' ?

-Si mais va t'habiller autrement je ne vais pas pouvoir m'empêcher de te sauter dessus.

-Et se serait mal? »

Le châtain ne pus se retenir d'embraser son amour et il lui administra une petite tape sur les fesse avant de lui lancer

-« Vas t'habiller »

Blaine s'exécuta et revînt en caleçon.

-« Te veux que j'aille chercher le journal ?

-Non je m'en charge. »

Kurt sortis dans le jardin, en sous-vêtements, ce qu'il n'aurait jamais osé faire avant sa rencontre avec Blaine, surtout en plein mois de mars. Il ouvrit la boite aux lettres et découvrit une énorme pile formées des journaux quotidiens débiles auxquels s'était abonné son chéri ainsi que quelques rappels de facture et une carte postale de son père qui était partis avec sa femme au Pérou. Il entreprit de tout ramener à l'intérieur. Lorsque Blaine l'aperçu, il ne pu s'empêcher de pousser un cri.

-« Holà ! Mon dieu t'as vu cette pile !

-Holà à toi aussi. Et oui j'ai vu cette pile si tu ne t'étais pas abonner à ces stupides journaux on en serait pas là.

-Tu parle espagnol toi maintenant ?

-J'ai pris des cours au lycée comme tout le monde et je sais dire bonjours, mais j'ai laissé tombé. Je préfère le français. Tu savais que c'était la langue de l'amour. Bon bref, débarrasses-moi de ces journaux.

-mais c'est mieux les journaux quotidiens pour être au courant de ce qu'il ce passe.

-Ouè c'est ça. »

Blaine pris le premier journal et le feuilleta. Rien d'intéressant. Le second ? Non plus. Il les passa les uns après les autres avant de tomber au bout du douzième, sur un titre qui retînt son attention.

* * *

**Serez-vous capable de deviner ce qui attend notre couple sur ce journal. Que vont-ils apprendre? Quels changements cela va-t-il engendrer?**

**Voilà j'espère que mon chapitre 8 vous a plus. La suite dans le ****week****end surement si je peux mais je ne peux rien promettre. au pire et ben ... je sais pas. **


	9. Chapter 9: souvenirs

**bon et ben finalement, j'ai pu poster ce chapitre aujourd'hui alors voilà, vous n'aurez pas eu à attendre longtemps.**

**réponse maintenant.**

* * *

**« TENTATIVE D'ASSASSINA SUR UN JEUNE AVOCAT HOMOSEXUEL A BOSTON »**

Le bouclé lu l'article qui accompagnait le gros titre.

« _David Karofsky, accusé du meurtre d'une jeune femme quelques jours plus tôt, tente aujourd'hui de tuer son avocat Kurt Hummel et de prendre la fuite. Il a avoué avoir un complice à l'intérieur même du tribunal qui lui aurait fournit l'arme du crime. Il n'a pas voulu nous donner son nom mais les enquêteurs on finit par le retrouver. Il s'agit du jeune juge Cooper Anderson. Il a fini par dévoiler les motifs de son acte. Ce serait lui qui aurait tout organisé en utilisant D. Karofsky comme assistant. Le plus jeune frère de C. Anderson, dont nous ne dévoilerons pas le nom, est homosexuel et a entamé une liaison avec le jeune avocat. C. A. était à la recherche de son frère qu'il n'a plus revu depuis dix ans environs. Il aurait retrouvé sa trace il y a presque un an lorsqu'il a été arrêté en possession de drogue. Son avocat était alors le même K. Hummel. Leur liaison aurait commencé peu après. Cooper l'aurait appris et aurait tout manigancé y compris le meurtre de la jeune femme pour tenter de tuer par la suite l'avocat en question et de, je site « sauver son frère ». Le jeune K. Hummel est actuellement hospitalisé et hors de danger pour le moment. C. Anderson et D. Karofsky son actuellement sous surveillance en attendant le procès qui aura lieu le 12 mars prochain. »_

-« Oh mon Dieu !

-Blaine ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-euh… rien c'est… rien je… je dois aller aux toilettes. Dis le bouclé avec un sourire gêné tout en essayant de cacher le fragment de journal qu'il avait arraché sous l'emprise de la rage. »

Le plus jeune se précipita à l'étage et referma la porte des toilettes derrière lui.

-« Blaine ? Que ce passe t'il.

-Rien…

-Tu sais que tu ne peux pas me mentir.

-Je… je…

-si c'est à propos de la… du… de ce qu'il s'est passé c'est… je sais qui est le responsable. Tu ne peux plus me le cacher… »

Le bouclé ressortit.

-« Comment tu peux le savoir ?

-je l'ai eu en fasse de moi je le connaissais… au lycée, on a eu… des différents.

-Je ne suis pas sur qu'on parle de la même personne Kurt.

-Ben si Dave Karofsky. Non ?

-Euh … »

Pour toute réponse, le bouclé lui tendit le morceau de journal. Kurt lu.

-Blaine… tu… je… je ne savais pas que tu avais un frère. Tu ne m'en avais jamais parlé… pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi ? Tu me demande pourquoi ? Tu crois vraiment que j'avais envie de te parler de mon… de ce… de lui ! J'ai été rejeté par ma famille il y a presque dix ans de cela pour ce que je suis. J'ai du quitter ma sœur Katy qui avait cinq ans. Je n'ai pu dire au revoir à personne. J'ai été expulsé de chez moi à 19 ans, sans toit, sans argent, sans amis pour me soutenir. Et puis tu es apparut. Tu m'as sauvé, m'as appris à vivre, m'as trouvé un métier, m'as aimé, m'as rendu heureux. Tu crois vraiment que j'avais envie de tout gâcher pour te parler de ma famille d'homophobes. Tu crois vraiment que…

-Attends attends, tu… tu as ne sœur ?

-J'avais Kurt, j'avais. Elle n'est plus rien pour ne l'ai pas vue depuis dix ans. Je ne serais même pas capable de la reconnaitre dans la rue. Elle a vécu entourée d'homophobes après mon départ, tu pense bien qu'elle est comme eux.

-et si ce n'était pas le cas. Et si elle avait résisté, comme toi. Et si même elle était dans le même cas que toi, que penses tu qu'elle aurait pu ressentir en lisant cet article par hasard ? tu dois la voir, la rencontrer, la joindre. C'est important Blaine.

-je ne veux pas. Je ne veux pas la voir. Je ne veux pas savoir. J'ai fait une croix sur ma famille il y a une décennie c'est trop de souvenirs Kurt je ne peux pas.

-mon amour. Je n'arriverai pas à te convaincre ce matin. Je resterai volontiers avec toi toute la journée pour discuter ou même faire des choses un peu plus intéressante mais je dois y aller. Je m'en veux de te laisser après ce que tu viens d'apprendre. Je ne devrais pas avoir le droit de t'abandonner mais je suis obligé mon cœur. Je dois passer au tribunal je pense être de retour en début d'après midi. Ne m'attends pas pour manger. On en reparle ce soir alors ? Allez je t'aime mon amour. Courage.

-Je t'aime aussi Kurt.

Le châtain embrassa son chéri et se prépara pour sortir de chez le chemin, il repensa à ce qu'il avait appris le matin même. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'après un an de vie commune, il ne savait toujours rien sur la famille de Blaine. Il ne préférait pas imaginer comment devait se sentir son amour. Que faire pour le rassurer, le réconforter. Blaine devait être effrayé. Effrayé pour Kurt, par la possibilité que ce Cooper les retrouve. Bizarrement, Kurt n'avait pas peur pour lui. Il devait aujourd'hui prendre une décision importante.

* * *

**quelle décision ? ha ha ha **

**la suite plus tard.**

**PS: lattrappesouris tu la fermes. je sais que tu connais la suite mais tais toi. merci **


	10. Chapter 10: changements

**Voilà le chapitre 10 !**

* * *

Le téléphone de Blaine vibra dans sa poche. Il le sortit et regarda le message qu'il venait de recevoir. Il était de Stephan, un des cuisiniers de son restaurant.

**SMS : « Edward est décédé de son cancer du colon hier soir. Vas-tu à l'enterrement ? »**

Un de leur serveur était mort. Edward n'était pas seulement un employer, mais aussi un ami. Sa mort était une triste nouvelle pour Blaine. Il irait surement à l'enterrement, tout dépendait de la date fixée. Il répondit.

**« Oh mon Dieu ! Je ne m'y attendais pas. C'est quand ? »**

Stephan lui répondit quelques minutes plus tard.

**« Mercredi 12 mars. Alors ? »**

Le douze mars ? Date du procès de C… de son frère. Blaine ne savait même pas s'il comptait y aller. Il était un des témoins et Kurt, la victime. Ça la foutait très mal quand même s'ils n'y allaient pas. Kurt tiendraient certainement à ce qu'ils y aillent mais Blaine n'était pas sur de supporter la présence de… de ce… bref. Il répondit.

**« J'en parle avec Kurt ce soir. »**

Tous les collègues de Blaine étaient au courant de son homosexualité et aucuns n'y voyait d'inconvénients. Tous connaissaient Kurt qui venait souvent et tous l'appréciaient. Ils formaient tous une équipe. Moins d'un an avait suffis à ce qu'ils se connaissent vraiment. La perte d'un membre était toujours un bouleversement. Blaine se sentirait très mal s'il ne pouvait pas aller à l'enterrement. Mais en même temps, il ne pouvait pas abandonner Kurt.

OoO

Kurt sortis du tribunal un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Il avait réussit à obtenir les coordonnées de la famille Anderson et donc, de Katy, la sœur de Blaine. Ce dernier ne voulait pas entendre parler de sa famille mais cela ne devait pas empêcher Kurt de chercher des informations. Le châtain rangea le papier avec noté le numéro du mobile de Katy. Il s'en occuperait plus tard. Il avait une bonne nouvelle à annoncer à son chéri.

OoO

Blaine avait décidé de prendre une douche froide pour décompresser. Il hotta ses vêtements Et fit couler l'eau. C'est à ce moment que la sonnette retentit. Blaine se dit que ça ne devait pas être important. Il ne prit pas la peine de sortir. Il fut vite lassé d'entendre sonner trois fois de plus. Il enfila un peignoir et sortis. Il ouvrit la porte et tomba sur…

-« Kurt ? Tu n'avais pas tes clefs ? Mais euh… qu'est-ce que tu fais dans cette tenue ? »

Le châtain était habillé avec un des uniformes des serveurs du restaurant de Blaine. Celui-ci était un peu séré et moulait son bas ventre. Ce qui selon le bouclé, lui allait très bien.

-« On m'as appris pour Edward. Je suis désolé Blaine.

-Euh… je… oui c'est…

-Donc je me suis dit que vous auriez besoin d'un nouveau serveur sexy.

-Attends. Comment tu es au courant ?

-On est au courant de tout quand on travaille dans un tribunal. Mais rassure toi c'est fini.

-Fini quoi ?

-Tu ne devine pas ?

-Ben non.

-Je ne suis plus avocat Blaine. J'ai donné ma lettre de démission ce matin. C'est là que j'ai appris la mort d'Edward et… je me suis dis que je pourrais surement le remplacer. Comme ça, on serait toujours ensemble.

-Tu n'as pas fais ça pour moi quand même?

-Non, je l'ai fait pour moi. Je l'ai fait parce que je ne pouvais plus supporter d'être loin de la personne que j'aime, loin de toi. Je ne veux plus jamais risquer ma vie, la tienne, la notre, celle de notre couple. Tu es bien trop important. Tu es ma seule et unique priorité maintenant. Toi et toi seul compte.

-Je t'aime Kurt.

-Je t'aime aussi Blaine

-Kurt ? Il faut qu'on parle de quelque-chose.

-Je t'écoute.

-C'est à propos de la date du procès de… de son procès.

-Celui de ton frère ? Oui c'est le douze mars, et alors ?

-Et bien, c'est aussi la date de l'enterrement d'Edward. J'aurais voulu y aller.

-Mais tu peux.

-Mais… je tu… on ne va pas au procès ?

-Blaine, moi je suis obligé. Mais toi tu as le choix. Je ne pense pas que souhaites vraiment voir ton frère.

-Et toi ? Je ne pense pas que tu souhaite vraiment revoir ce Karofsky. D'ailleurs. Tu compte m'expliquer quand ce qu'il c'est passé avec ce type.

-C'est compliqué.

- Racontes.

-C'était au lycée. Ça faisait un an que j'avais fait mon coming-out et il faisait parti des brutes du lycée. Il a passé son temps, pendant un moment à me brusquer et…

-Et…

-Et un jour, j'en ai eu marre, j'en ai parlé à ma meilleure amie qui m'as dit qu'il fallait que je l'affronte.

-Et…

-Et je suis allé le voir et il… m'a embrassé. Depuis tout ce temps, il cachait ce qu'il était et ce qu'il ressentait pour moi, en faisant mine d'être homophobe. Et puis il a changé de lycée pour être tranquille. J'ai gardé le secret.

-Ah. Ok. Ecoutes je viens au procès. Je ne te laisse pas seul avec mon frère et ce… Karofsky

-Tu dis toujours blanc quand j'ai l'impression que tu va dire noir… et … c'est ce que j'aime chez toi. Tant pis pour l'enterrement alors ?

-J'ai honte de le dire mais oui. Tant pis pour l'enterrement. Tu es bien plus important. »

Le bouclé pencha la tête de manière à poser ses lèvre sur celle de son amant. Kurt approfondit leur baiser avant de repousser Blaine gentiment, mais fermement.

-« Veut tu que nous parlions d'avantage de ta famille ? Ta sœur, ton frère, ton père ta mère ?

-Mon père était prof de maths à l'université de New York. IL était extrêmement strict et autoritaire. Il détestait tout ce qui sortait de la norme. Et je l'avais compris. Parfois, il lui arrivait de battre ma mère quand elle osait s'opposer à lui. Il me frappait aussi parfois, lorsque je ramenais des salles notes ou d'autre choses. Surtout lorsque je suis devenu adolescent et que j'ai commencé à protester contre l'autorité paternelle. Mon frère à toujours été son préféré. J'étais jaloux de lui. Cooper n'a jamais fait mine de m'aimer et, petit à petit, il est devenu comme mon père. A l'âge de seize ans, je me suis dis qu'il était temps de leur parler de mon homosexualité. Ce jour là, je m'étais arrangé pour qu'il soit de bonne humeur. J'avais eu de bonnes notes et une bonne appréciation de fin de trimestre. Ce jour là, c'était mon anniversaire. Je me suis dit qu'il ne voudrait pas me frapper si ça dérapait, par principe mais… j'avais tord. J'ai risqué le tout pour le tout et je lui ai dis. Il s'est mis en colère. Il m'a dit des mots infâmes, il m'a frappait alors que je ne m'y attendais pas en me traitant d'ordure. Ma tête à cogné contre le coin de la table. J'ai perdu connaissance après avoir entendu mon frère crier « Bravo papa ! Bravo ! ». Je suis resté hospitalisé pendant presque trois mois avec une vingtaine de points de suture dans le crane. Ma mère a supplié mon père de me garder à la maison. Il a fini par céder. Mais il ne m'a plus jamais adressé la parole. Il a fait comme si je n'existais pas. Trois ans plus tard, quand ma mère est morte, il n'a pas attendu longtemps pour me mettre à la porte. Je ne les ai plus jamais revus. Voilà, tu connais toute mon histoire.

-Je te remercie Blaine de t'être confier à moi. Je suis désolé de ce qui est arrivé. Je serais toujours là pour toi, quoi qu'il m'en coute. Je t'aime Blaine. Nous allons nous marier et oublier cette histoire. Ok ?

-je t'aime. »

Le châtain se leva et embrassa son amour.

-Tu veux que l'on fasse ce qu'on n'a pas eu le temps de faire ce matin ?

-Avec plaisir mon amour.

-Mais s'il te plaît, remets ce petit tablier. C'est trop sexy et ça m'excite énormément.

-Espèce de coquin. Attends-toi à ce que les voisins portent plainte pour tapage nocturne après ce qu'on va faire ce soir parce que je ne vais pas me retenir. Surtout avec le magnifique uniforme que tu porte là. Renchérit Blaine avec un petit sourire espiègle sur les lèvres.

-Mmm j'espère bien.

* * *

**voilà, je tiens à dire que j'ai écrit ce chapitre à 00h50 parce que mes parents sont sortis ce soir =) donc j'ai écrit vite avec la peur qu'il reviennent mais c'est pas le cas donc voilà j'ai pu poster. j'espère que vous avez aimé. (OUI j'écrit mes fics en cachette le soir sur mon ordi alors que je n'ai pas le droit) je sais je vous raconte ma vie voilà XD. prochain chapitre la semaine prochaine je pense.**


	11. Chapter 11 : retrouvailles

**Je suis vraiment vraiment désolée pour cet énorme retard. j'avait prévenu que je n'aurait plus beaucoup de temps à cause du brevet mais c'est fini. je pense que je m'en suis assez bien sortie pour ceux que ça intéresse. voilà. maintenant, c'est les vacances, j'aurais plus de temps pour publier. j'espère que vous n'avez pas oubliez où on en été. **

* * *

-Monsieur Cooper Anderson. Plaidez vous coupable, ou non coupable de complicité dans la tentative d'assassinats sur Monsieur Kurt Hummel ici présent ?

-Je plaide coupable,avoua ce dernier, honteux de se retrouver dans cette situation, mais pas avec une seule once de remort dans la voix.

-Vous êtes donc condamné, à une peine de dix ans de prison. Monsieur David Karofsky, vous êtes condamné à quatorze ans de prison pour avoir tuer mademoiselle Murray et pour avoir tenter de tuer par la suite votre avocat. Cette séance et clause. »

OoO

Blaine et Kurt sortirent du tribunal de Boston, soulagés. Le bouclé avait fait tout son possible pour ne pas regarder Cooper et Kurt avait employé toute sa volonté pour ne pas croiser le regard de David. Les deux amants avaient passé toute la durée du procès main dans la main, à se rassurer réciproquement. Ça avait été une épreuve. Une épreuve de plus de trois heures qui avait fini par être récompensée. Ils ne repenseraient plus jamais à cet incident. Il était effacé de leur mémoire. Leur futur était devant eux et rien ne les effrayerai plus jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

-« Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi.

OoO

Kurt, au volant, tenait entre ses mains le portable de Blaine. Le numéro de Katy était déjà composé.

-« Maintenant, tu l'appelles ou c'est moi qui le fait !

-Mais…

-Blaine tu en a besoin. Tu en parle même quand tu dors. Ça te hante depuis le procès. Je te promets que c'est mieux pour toi. Et puis si tu ne l'appelles pas avant qu'on arrive, ça ne sert à rien qu'on se soit déplacés.

-Mais… et si…

-Arrêtes avec tes « et si »! bien sur qu'elle va t'aimer. Bien sur que tu lui manques et bien sur que ça va vous faire bizarre a tous les deux. Bon j'en ai assez de te laisser le choix tous le temps mon amour surtout quand c'est pour ton bien. »

Kurt appuya sur la touche verte. Blaine paniqua et le lui arracha des mains. Il manqua de le faire tomber le portable mais le rattrapa à temps. Il le colla à son oreille, attendit quelques secondes, puis, enfin, une voix féminine répondit.

-« Allô ?

-Allô euh… Katy, c'est… enfin je ne sais pas si tu te souvient de moi c'est vrai que… le dernière fois que je t'ai vu… tu suçais encore ton pouce et… »

Blaine s'interrompit pour prendre une grande respiration, des larmes perlaient au bord de ses yeux noisettes, il reprit :

-« ... c'est moi c'est... C'est Blaine. Ton... ton grand frère.

-Blaine ? C'est... c'est toi ?

-Euh...

-T'es où ?

-Au milieu des bouchons, en direction de New York. S'il te plait dis-moi que vous habitez encore là-bas.

-Oui euh... je... je sors de cours. Je vais au ciné avec une amie. Tu... tu pense pouvoir me rejoindre devant ?

-Euh...

-Celui du centre ville. Vers 19h si possible. Je t'attendrais.

-Je... »

Trop tard. Katy venait de raccrocher.

**New York.**

Une jeune fille demanda à son amie.

-« C'était qui ? Ça peut pas être ton copain, il n'a pas une voix si grave. Et puis Blaine ça ne me dis rien du tout comme nom.

-Je crois que je... je viens de retrouver mon... enfin, quelqu'un d'important. »

**Les bouchons.**

-« Alors ?

-Euh... elle... elle... me... on... On a un rendez-vous.

-Où ? Quand ?

-Devant le ciné, 19 heures.

-On y sera Blaine, je te le promets. »

**New York**

Katy sortit de la salle de cinéma. Elle n'avait pas vraiment suivit le film. Elle regarda sa montre. 18h15. Elle avait donné rendez-vous à Blaine 45 minutes plus tard. La seule chose à laquelle elle n'avait pas pensé, c'était son père. Il avait prévu de passé la chercher plus tôt.

-« Emma ? Est-ce que tu accepterais de me rendre un service ?

-Euh… ouais, lequel ?

-Je veux que lorsque mon père arrive, tu lui dises que tu m'invite à dormir chez toi ce soir.

-Quoi ? Mais tu sais très bien que je ne suis pas chez moi ce soir.

-Juste de le lui dire, pas de le faire, nuance.

-Mais tu vas dormir où ?

-C'est mon problème. Emma tu es ma meilleure amie. Fais ça pour moi s'il te plait.

-Ok tous ça ne me plait pas beaucoup mais ok. »

OoO

La voiture de Kurt déboucha enfin devant le cinéma. Blaine chercha sa sœur des yeux. Il avait peur de ne pas la reconnaitre. Il aperçut un groupe d'adolescent, mais il était sur qu'elle n'en faisait pas parti. UN peu plus loin, il put discerner trois silhouettes.

-« Rapproches-toi un peu Kurt. »

Il y avait deux jeunes filles. Une blonde et grande et une autre, plus brune tu meurs et assez petite. La troisième silhouette était celle d'un homme. Il ne fallu que quelques seconde à Blaine pour le reconnaitre.

-« Kurt recules ! Fais demi-tour vite !

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-C'est lui, c'est mon père !

-Calme toi il ne peut pas nous voir de là où il est et puis regarde, il s'en va.

En effet, Blaine vit son père embrasser la petite brune sur le front et retourner vers sa voiture. Le bouclé attendis dix minutes de plus après le départ de son géniteur avant de sortir. Sa sœur était là, désormais seule. Patiente.

-« Kurt ?

-Je suis là mon amour, je suis là. »

Les deux amants s'attrapèrent la main. Ils marchèrent ensemble vers Katy. Le jeune fille les vit et commença à marcher dans leur direction. Elle était à une centaine de mètres. Elle se mit subitement à courir. Kurt sentit la main de Blaine se décoller de la sienne et vit son chéri s'éloigner de lui en courant. Les deux silhouettes brunes s'arrêtèrent à cinquante centimètres l'une de l'autre. Ils se dévisagèrent un instant, puis se tombèrent dans le bras, heureux.

-C'est fou ce que tu es belle… et grande… tu ressemble à maman.

-Tu… tu m'as manqué tu sais. Je n'avais que peu de souvenirs de toi. Des flashs. Je me rappelais de… ta gentillesse, tes boucles brunes… et puis, tu as disparut. J'étais petite et je n'ai pas compris. J'ai demandé à papa ce qu'il t'était arrivé et chaque fois, c'était la même chose. Et puis j'ai grandis Et Cooper m'a expliquer. Il m'a aussi dis que papa avait eu raison et que tu ne valais pas la peine de rester à la maison. Je n'étais pas d'accord mais je n'ai rien dis. Et puis, il y a eu cet incident. Tout le monde en parlait, aux infos à la radio dans les journaux. Et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il avait fait ça à ton copain. Si tu savais comment j'ai espéré que tu m'appelle.

-Tu m'as manqué aussi Katy. Je suis tellement content de te retrouver. J'ai vu papa tout à l'heure. Il avait l'air… plus doux.

-C'est Cooper, le fait de savoir qu'il va finir en prison l'a dévasté. Il t'a déjà perdu toi, maintenant Cooper. Il prend soins de moi.

-Et toi ? Je veux dire, l'emprisonnement de Cooper et tout ça te fait quoi ?

-Je suis triste. C'est mon frère, tout comme toi, quoi qu'il ait fait je l'aime, même si je ne suis pas d'accord.

-Bien sur je comprends. Tu… Tu dors où ? J'ai vu papa partir et j'ai cru que tu restais chez ton amie mais elle est parti aussi.

-Je ne voulais pas que papa te voix alors, je lui ai disque je dormais chez Emma et comme je voulais être seule avec toi, elle est parti aussi. En résumé je ne sais pas où dormir.

-Kurt et moi avons réservé une chambre d'hôtel. Tu veux…

-Kurt ? C'est lui ? Dit-elle en le montrant du doigt.

-Euh oui, c'est… mon… fiancé.

-Trop cooool ! »

Blaine vit une tornade brune se diriger vers son amour en sautillant. Il la suivit et aperçu Kurt lui tendre la main. A sa grande surprise, Katy sauta au cou du châtain et lui administra un baisé sur chaque joue.

-« Je l'adore, s'écrièrent Kurt et Katy d'une même voix.

-Cool, je ne pensais pas que vous vous lieriez d'amitié aussi rapidement. Kurt sa te dérange que ma sœur dorme avec nous à l'hôtel ?

-Non pas du tout ! Enfin si ça me dérange si tu la laisse dormir dans une chambre à part de la notre. Pas que… je n'ai pas envie de passer la nuit seul avec toi pour faire plein de choses intéressantes mais, c'est quand même mieux si vous avez la nuit pour faire davantage connaissance non ?

-Euh oui Kurt… bien sur… c'est ça.

-C'est bon Blaine ! J'ai quinze ans ce n'est pas ça qui va me choquer, dit Katy rieuse.

-Bon et bien en route alors.

Et voici nos trois compagnons qui se dirigent vers un hôtel pour la nuit. Ils passèrent une grosse partie de la soirée à faire mieux connaissance, pour reprendre l'expression de Kurt. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, du petit copain de Katy, du mariage du couple. La jeune brune tenait absolument à venir mais son père était un problème majeur et le bouclé n'était pas près à affronter son géniteur pour régler ça pour le moment même si il savait qu'un jour, il devrait le faire. Mais pour le moment, il se concentrait sur son bonheur, celui d'avoir retrouvé sa sœur et celui d'avoir un fiancé parfait. Les trois jeunes s'endormir tard ce soir là. Heureux.

* * *

**Bon j'espère que vous avez aimé. la suite, dans le week end peut être. je publierai aussi le chapitre 4 de enfin célibataire. ne faite pas gaffe aux fautes, je n'ai pas eu le temps de me relire, je le ferai après.**


	12. Chapter 12: regrets

**Voilà le chapitre 12. **

** Bonne lecture. =)**

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : regret**

-« Blaine ! Coucou ça va ?

-Oui ma chérie et toi ? »

Katy venait de sortir de cours et Blaine avait décidé de passer la voir.

-Non Blaine ça ne va pas.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que tu sais très bien que je ne pourrais pas venir à votre mariage sans que tu en parle à papa.

-Et toi tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas le rencontrer.

-Si tu peux !

-Arrêtes tu ne te rends pas conte de ce que tu dis !

-Bien sur que si !

-Tu n'imagine même pas la manière dont il pourrait réagir.

-Blaine il a muri. Et toi aussi. Vous avez tous les deux évolué depuis la dernière fois. Vous pouvez vous parler sans que ça parte en cacahouète. Blaine il est faible. Il a beaucoup maigri alors qu'il n'en a pas vraiment besoin. Il va très mal et même si il ne le dit pas je sais que c'est à cause de tous les souvenirs qui remuent en lui. Vous lui manquez. Tous les deux.

-Comment tu peux la savoir ?

-Je le sais c'est tout. Ça se voit.

-Et si tu te trompais.

-Je ne me trompe pas.

-Mais…

-Pas de mais ! Essayes d'abord avant de dire que tu ne vas pas y arriver.

-On peut en reparler plus tard s'il te plait.

-Tu réagis toujours de la même manière lorsqu'on parle de ça !

-Kurt a du préparer des cookies tu passes à l'appart ?

-Mouais vas-y changes de sujet j'adore ça !

-Bon tu monte dans la voiture ou je te laisse là ?»

Cinq mois avaient passé depuis l'incident. Blaine et Kurt avaient emménagé dans un petit appartement en centre ville de New York pour rester près de chez Katy. Ils avaient pris un peu de congé pour les vacances d'été et le restaurant de Blaine était pendant ce temps dirigé par Stephan.

Katy s'installa à l'avant de la Ferrari rouge de Blaine qui prit la direction du lieu temporaire d'habitation du couple.

-« J'ai toujours trouvé cette voiture un peu trop tape à l'œil pas toi ?

-Je l'adore »

Le bouclé venait de retrouver le sourire. Ils arrivèrent bientôt devant chez Kurt et Blaine. Ils retrouvèrent le châtain au fourneau. Ses vêtements étaient protégés par le petit tablier tellement sexy de Blaine.

-« Hey ! C'est mon tablier, s'exclama ce dernier en prenant son amour dans ses bras.

-Oui c'est vrai mais le mien avait sérieusement besoin d'être nettoyer après que…

-Hum hum ! Vous le dites si je dérange, intervint la petite brune.

-Oups

-Après que quoi Kurt ?

-Non rien, répondit l'interpelé en rougissant un peu avant de sortir un plateau de cookies du four, Bon ben désolé, je pense qu'ils sont un peu cramé.

-Ça tombe bien, juste comme je les aime, le rassura Blaine, … un peu comme toi quand tu rougis après avoir fait un gaffe, c'est comme ça que je t'aime, enchaina-t-il avant d'embrasser langoureusement son amant. »

Katy s'assit à table et commença à manger le cookie qui était devant elle.

-« Non ça va ils sont bon. Bravo Kurt. Il n'y a que toi pour faire des cookies pareils. »

Kurt du interrompre leur baiser et se recoiffer pour répondre à sa future belle sœur.

-« … euh… merci.

-Non mais je vous en pris continuez vos préliminaires. Faites comme si je n'étais pas là. »

Kurt s'abstint de répondre. Il valait mieux. Lui et Blaine s'assirent à côté de la petite brune et prirent un gâteau chacun. Lorsqu'il eu fini sa bouchée, le châtain murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de Katy. Elle et lui étaient devenus très complices. Blaine ne pu malheureusement entendre ce que son chéri dit.

-« Non je n'ai pas réussis à le convaincre. Tu sais comment il est. Toujours aussi têtu, lui répondit-elle.

-Alors comme ça c'est un complot ?

-Ne le prends pas mal mon amour. Nous pensons tous les deux que si tu nous écoutais et que tu allais voir ton père, tout irais mieux et nous assemblons nous efforts c'est tout.

-Vous pouvez toujours…

-mon cœur essayes ! Si ça foire, je serais là pour te soutenir. Et je te promets que je ferais tous ce que tu me demandes, et si tu veux on partira loin d'ici pour ne plus jamais y revenir.

-Quoi ? Ben merci les gas ça fait plaisir.

-Katy. Franchement, si ça foire, même en essayant on ne pourra surement pas te revoir.

-Vois les choses comme ça si tu veux moi je suis sure que ça va bien se passer.

-Vous savez quoi, intervint Blaine, je vais le rencontrer. Demain, ajouta-t-il d'une voix ferme.

-Quoi ? Attends on n'est pas pressés.

-Bien sur que si. Ça fait deux semaines que vous me harcelez avec ça alors je vais le faire.

-Ben dis donc je ne pensais pas que tu cèderais si facilement. Ce n'est pas un peu… irréfléchi ?

-C'est pas toi qui m'a harceler tout à l'heure par hasard. Non ? Ah bon pourtant j'aurais juré que… Attends ! Qui êtes vous et qu'avez-vous fait de Katy Anderson, la merveilleuse emmerdeuse qui m'a été donnée pour sœur ?

- Hey ! C'est pas cool ça !

-Oui ma chérie mais tu sais très bien que je ne le pensais pas. »

Blaine se jeta sur Katy et

Il commença à lui faire des chatouilles. Le frère et la sœur partirent tous les deux dans un fou rire incontrôlable. Cela dura environs une dizaine de minutes, comme d'habitude. Il fut bientôt l'heure pour Katy de repartir. Elle embrassa son frère et monta dans la voiture de Kurt qui avait pour but de la ramener chez elle. Le châtain déposa la petite brune à quelques rues de chez elle.

-« Essayez de ne pas tacher le tablier ce soir, lança-t-elle avec un sourire, puis elle sortis de la voiture laissant tout seulo un Kurt stupéfait et rouge tomate. »

Le châtain repartit, encore choqué et retrouva son amant. Les deux jeunes hommes mangèrent et regardèrent un film pour se détendre. Vers la fin de la soirée, le couple se mit au lit et s'endormis aussitôt sur un habituel « je t'aime. Moi aussi. »

OoO

Blaine de trouvait devant la porte de chez son père. Chez lui, la maison ou il avait grandis, celle où il avait appris les choses essentielles de la vie, comme marcher parler, lire écrire, faire du vélo avec son papa, celle où il était devenu peu à peu ce qu'il était, celle où il avait été heureux, puis malheureux, celle où il avait réalisé qu'il était gay et celle de laquelle il avait été expulsé. Un flot de souvenirs explosa dans sa tête. Il savait que son père était là, quelque part.

-« Oh non Kurt je n'aurais jamais du venir !

-Bien sur que si, tu es merveilleux. Et puis je suis là cette fois, dit-il en attrapant la main de son chéri. »

Le bouclé ne pu s'empêcher d'embrasser l'amour de sa vie avant de presser son doigt sur la sonnette. Il attendit quelques secondes, puis, après ce qui lui parut une éternité, la clef tourna dans la serrure et un homme aux yeux fatigués, mal rasé, en peignoir de bain et une brosse à dents dans la bouche apparut.

-« Ch'est pour quoi ?

-Euh… c'est.

-Attendez che ne vous ai pas décha vu quelque part ? »

Charles Anderson cracha le dentifrice qu'il avait dans la bouche dans le verre qu'il tenait dans sa main. Répugnant. Une lueur s'alluma dans ses yeux lorsqu'il réalisa enfin qui se tenait devant lui. Le verre tomba sur le sol et se brisa en plusieurs morceaux. Le vieil homme pointa son doigt vers Blaine et ses yeux se posèrent sur sa main enlacée dans celle de Kurt.

-« Toi ! Toi ! Oh mon dieu ! Mais… mais comment ? Qu'est-ce que… qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Comment tu…

-Papa je…

Depuis combien de temps Charles n'avait pas entendu cette voix ? Ces mots sortant de cette bouche ? Dis ans. Onze ans. Les souvenirs se bousculaient dans sa tête. Il eut l'impression de retourner presque une décennie en arrière.

**Flash back :**

-« Papa ! Papa s'il te plait. Je t'en supplie ne fais pas ça. Je ne suis pas différents je...

-Tu n'as plus ta place ici ! Tu ne l'as jamais eut ! Dégages de ma maison ! Tu… tu n'es pas mon fils.

-Et Maman. Tu lui as promis de… de m'accepter tel que je…

-Ta mère est morte ! Elle est partie à tout jamais ! Et plus rien ne m'empêche de te ficher dehors. Je me retiens de faire ça depuis des années ! Vas-t'en ! Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir.

-Papa… »

Tels furent les derniers mots que le jeune Blaine de dix-neuf ans adressa à son père.

Personne ne l'avait su mais, ce jour là, Charles avait passé des heures à pleurer. Pleurer ce qu'il avait fait et la perte de son fils pendant que Cooper s'occuper de calmer les pleurs de Katy. Cooper ; Katy ; Blaine. Ses enfants…

**Retour au présent :**

Charles regarda son fils. Son fils. Son sang, sa chaire. C'était fou ce qu'il ressemblait à sa mère. Les mêmes yeux. Son regard plongea dans celui brun doré de son fils. Voir ces yeux là le regarder avec une telle souffrance le déchira. Pour la première fois, il regretta de l'avoir rejeté. trop de pensées. Trop de souvenirs. Charles avait mal à la tête. Il se senti peu à peu perdre le contrôle de son corps. Il tomba dans les pommes.

* * *

**Voili voilou ! **

**Bon selon vous que va-t-il arriver dans le prochain chapitre ? Qu'est-ce que va engendrer cette perte de connaissance? Est-ce grave ?**

**je ne vous en dis pas plus. **

**Laissez moi des rewiews pour me dire si ce chapitre vous a plus ou déplut et pourquoi. Merci.**


	13. Chapter 13

**premièrement je vait m'excuser d'avoir été si longtemps absente, j'ai eut de nombreux empêchement comme problème avec mon ordinateur et aussi j'ai été très occupée. je suis vraiment désolée mais je vous présente maintenant la suite. **

**encore désolée et bonne lecture**

* * *

Blaine vit son père vaciller puis s'effondrer sur le carrelage blanc. Il lâcha la main de Kurt et tenta de retenir sa chute mais ne fut pas assez rapide. La tête de Charles heurta le sol avec un épouvantable bruit qui résonna pendant plusieurs secondes dans la maison des Anderson.

-« Papa ! »

Un bruit précipité de pas se fit entendre en provenance de l'escalier. Katy regarda avec horreur le corps de son père inanimé sur le sol.

-« Oh mon Dieu ! Blaine qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda t'elle avant de s'agenouillée aux côté de son frère.

-Il… Il a perdu connaissance… il est tombé et je n'ai pas eu le temps de réagir. C'est ma faute… j'aurais du m'y prendre autrement, j'aurais du passer un coup de fil ou…

-Attends Blaine tu te calmes… enfin tu essayes. Ok ? Ce n'est pas ta faute… arrête de te lamenter et essaye de le réveiller. »

Blaine s'exécuta bien qu'il n'ait aucune idée de comment s'y prendre. Voyant que son père ne sortait toujours pas de son comas, il demanda à Kurt qui jusqu'alors était resté immobile, de l'aider à l'allonger sur le canapé puis décida d'appeler l'hôpital. Le bouclé attrapa le téléphone et composa le numéro des urgences d'une main tremblante. Il décrit rapidement l'accident à la personne qui avait répondu, il donna son nom, celui de la victime et l'adresse où cela c'était produit.

-« Il arrivent d'ici cinq à dix minutes! Je… je vais les attendre au bout de la rue. S'exclama Blaine. »

Kurt et Katy restèrent au près de Charles espérant qu'il se réveille bientôt. De son côté, Blaine commençait à s'impatienter. Cinq minutes. Dix minutes. Quinze minutes, toujours rien. Mais il ne voulait pas bouger de sa place. Au bout de vingt minutes d'attente, le bouclé vit arriver sa petite sœur en courant.

-« Blaine ! Blaine ils ont rappelé. Ils… Ils sont bloqués dans les embouteillages.

-Ils ne peuvent pas rebrousser chemin ?

-Non

-Ok alors pose leur des questions, demande leur quoi faire en attendant. Moi j'attends là. »

Katy revint sur ses pas et repris le téléphone.

-« L'équipe que nous avons envoyé est coincée en plein milieu de Manhattan. Nous en avons envoyée une seconde. Elle est actuellement à dix minutes de chez vous.

-Que dois-je faire ? demanda la petite brune.

-Quel est son état ?

-Il est toujours dans le coma. Il ne s'est pas réveillé.

-vous ne pouvez rien faire sauf attendre les secours. S'il s'agit de ce que nous pensons, vous êtes impuissante pour le moment.

-Et que pensez vous que ce soit ?

-Si le choc a été aussi violant que vous le dite, il peut s'agir d'une hémorragie cérébrale, ce qui expliquerai la perte de connaissance.

-Non vous ne comprenez pas ! Il est tombé parce qu'il a perdu connaissance… suite à… comment dire un… choc émotionnel mais pas l'inverse !

-D'accord mais la chute et le choc de son crane contre le sol aurait pu provoquer comme je vous le dis une hémorragie et l'empêcher de se réveiller. »

Katy ne savait pas grand-chose sur les hémorragies cérébrales mais elle en savait suffisamment pour savoir que ça ne présageait rien de bon.

« _Dans un premier temps les symptômes d'apparition pouvaient être précoce et brutaux. Dans un second temps, la compression des méninges, puis du cerveau pouvait comprimer les vaisseaux sains, ce qui fait que les cellules n'sétant plus oxygénées risquer de se détruire provoquant une nécrose entraînant des lésions irréversibles. C'est le principe de l'infarctus__._ » Se rappela t'elle de son dernier cours sur les hémorragies.

Elle croyait aussi se souvenir que le traitement était très délicat et parfois inopérable. Elle espérait de tout son cœur qu'il ne s'agisse pas de cela. Se savoir impuissante la mettait hors d'elle.

Elle fini par raccrocher. Et retourna au près de Kurt, toujours aux côtés de Charles.

Après quelques minutes, Katy releva enfin les yeux de son père. L'ambulance arrivait. Elle se précipita à l'extérieure. Blaine guidait déjà les ambulanciers vers la maison. Ils arrivèrent tous en courant et commencèrent à s'occuper de Charles. Ils le firent monter dans l'ambulance. Blaine Kurt et Katy y montèrent également pour narrer l'accident. Ils descendirent tous une fois arriver à L'hôpital. Ils suivirent Charles mais on leur demanda de patienter dans une salle d'attente. Ils s'assirent, la peur au vendre, les mains poisseuses, et des milliers de mauvaises pensées qui se bousculaient dans leur tête. La jambe droite du bouclé ne cessait de tremblais. La culpabilité le rongeait. Ne tenant plus en place, il se leva et commença à tourner en rond. Un flot de larmes intarissable coulait le long des joues de Katy. Kurt, lui ne se sentait pas à sa place. Il aurait du dire quelque chose pour réconforter Blaine. Lui dire qui tout irai bien. Aucun mot ne trouva le chemin de sa bouche.

Dehors, le soleil pour la première fois depuis plusieurs mois sur New York comme pour se moquer d'eux. Le silence régnait dans la pièce. Un silence lourd et pesant. Deux heures passèrent. Peut être trois. Quelle importance de toute manière. A plusieurs reprises, des pas retentissaient dans le couloir. Blaine redressait la tête à chaque fois. Les pas n'en avaient que faire. Ils continuaient leur chemin.

Quelqu'un passa à nouveau près de la pièce où ils étaient. « Cette fois c'est la bonne » pensa Blaine.

La poignée tourna. Un homme en blouse blanche apparut. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui comme pour lui demander : « Alors ? ».

Chacun redoutait la réponse et aucun n'avait réellement envie que le verdict tombe. Devinez quoi. Le verdict tomba.

-« Vous êtes de la famille de monsieur Charles Anderson ?

-Oui.

-Nous sommes vraiment déso… »

Il ne pu pas terminer sa phrase. Un grand cri de désespoir retenti dans tout l'hôpital.

-« Nooonn ! »

Blaine s'effondra sur le sol et pris sa tête dans ses mains. Katy éclata en sanglot. Kurt était le seul qui, en apparence, gardait son calme malgré l'horrible nouvelle. Pour le moment.

-« Vous pouvez nous laisser un moment s'il vous plait ? demanda-t-il. Nous vous remercions.

-Oui bien sur monsieur. »

La porte se referma et le châtain s'agenouilla près de Blaine, ne sachant pas trop comment l'aborder.

-« Blaine ?

-…

-Blaine je… je

-… s'il te plait Kurt. Laisse-moi. J'ai besoin d'être seul un moment s'il te plait.

-Mais je…

-Laisse-moi ! »

Kurt recula de plusieurs pas, effrayé par le soudain ton agressif de son fiancé, jeta un œil sur Katy qui ne semblait même pas avoir suivi l'échange. Il n'était pas à sa place. Il sorti donc de la pièce et décida d'aller prendre l'air. La colère de Blaine finirait par passer. C'était quelque chose qu'il pouvait comprendre. Il avait vécu la même chose après la mort de sa mère. Il s'était renfermé sur lui-même et ne supportait plus la présence de personne dans les premiers moments. Besoin de solitude.

La colère était passée. Mais pas la souffrance. La souffrance ne passera jamais.

OoO

Blaine resta à genoux sur le sol dans la même position pendant de longues minutes. Oubliant la présence de sa sœur derrière lui qui sanglotait.

Le nom du monde était souffrance.

Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule, et corps se serer contre lui.

Souffrance.

Sa sœur. Il était la seul famille qu'il lui restait désormais. Et elle était la seul famille qu'il lui restait.

Au prix d'un terrible effort, il ouvrit les yeux.

Souffrance.

Se tourna vers sa sœur et déposa un baiser sur son font.

Le frère et la sœur restèrent longtemps dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Le nom du monde était souffrance.

* * *

**voilà pour ce chapitre. mettez de rewiew pour me dire ce que vous en avais penser. moi perso j'aime pas trop ce chapitre.**


	14. Chapter 14 : un enterrement et un rêve

**Voilà mon chapitre 14. rendez vous en bas.**

* * *

Samedi septembre : le soleil brille comme jamais sur New York. Trois jeunes personnes se tiennent la main pour se porter mutuellement courage. Devant eux, un grand cercueil brun poursuit sa course vers le cimetière.

Blaine, Kurt et Katy sortaient juste de l'église où s'était déroulée la cérémonie religieuse. Chacun avait dis quelques mots d'au revoir à Charles. De nombreuses larmes avaient coulé et coulaient encore.

Le cercueil disparut sous terre.

S'en était fini de Charles Anderson.

Les trois jeunes durent revenir sur leurs pas et tourner le dos à quelqu'un qu'ils avaient aimé ou qu'ils auraient pu aimer.

Ils montèrent dans la voiture qui les avait amenés là.

Les larmes avaient séché. La peine était encore là. Le silence régnait.

Ils arrivèrent chez eux et mangèrent en silence toujours, jusqu'à ce qu'à la fin du repas, Blaine engage la conversation sur la prise en charge de Katy.

-« Kat ? Tu es encore mineur et tu as besoin d'un tuteur. Je suis d'accord pour tenir ce rôle si toi tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient. »

Une larme glissa le long de la joue de la jeune fille. Une seule.

-« Tu n'avais pas besoin de poser cette question, tu sais très bien que c'est oui.

-Il y a quand même un problème, intervint Kurt. Tu es scolarisée ici alors que Blaine et moi travaillons à Lima.

-J'y avais déjà pensé. Je vais simplement dire au revoir au gens que je connais ici et m'inscrire dans un lycée à Lima.

-Mais et tes amies ? Et ton copain ? Tu es prête à les laisser ?

-Mes amies comprendront et en ce qui concerne Steve… Nous ne somme plus ensemble.

-Sérieusement ? Non attend il s'est passé quoi ? Il y a deux semaine, vous étiez comme les deux doigts de la main vous…

-Il y a deux semaines, papa était en vie ! Ces deux derniers jours, je n'étais pas bien ? J'étais même très mal. Et lorsqu'on s'est vu, il n'a pas compris que je n'étais pas d'humeur à supporter les quelques taquineries qu'il me servait d'habitude. On s'est engueulé pour un problème de math idiot. Il m'a dis que je ne pouvais pas comprendre. Je me suis mise à pleurer. Il s'est moqué de moi avec ses potes en disant haut et fort que je pleurais pour un simple problème de maths. Je lui ai crié de la fermer. Bref c'est parti en vrille. J'ai tout foutu en l'air avec mon caractère de merde. Et on est plus ensemble c'est tout.

-Ne le soit pas. Je n'arriverai pas à oublier tout ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous deux mais c'est mon problème et j'apprendrais à le gérer seul. Je vous suis.

-Ok. Kurt et moi irons signer quelques papiers et on te trouvera une place dans la grande maison avec piscine de Kurt.

-Attend il y a une piscine, un chat ! Autre chose que je ne sais pas à propos de cette maison ? Elle est hantée peut être ?

-Non mais il y a cinq chambres.

-Et je paris que vous les avait toutes baptisées ! Dis la petite brune avec malice.

-Ça c'est quelque chose qui ne te regarde pas crapule ! »

Sur ce, Blaine se jeta sur sa sœur.

-« Et s'est reparti pour une séance de chatouille ! s'exclama Kurt en feignant la lassitude. »

Pour la première fois de la journée, ils retrouvèrent le sourire. Le prochain évènement à venir serait le mariage. Et rien ne dérapera cette fois.

OoO

J-1. Le lendemain, Kurt et Blaine se marieraient. Le plus jeune était confiant, le plus âgé était stressé. Ce jour était celui qu'il avait le plus attendu de sa vie mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur que ça finisse mal même si son éternel optimiste de fiancé lui disait sans cesse que tout irait bien.

La liste des invités était fixée depuis plus de trois mois. Viendraient, le père de Kurt, sa belle mère, son demi frère viendrait aussi avec sa femme et leur fille de 6 ans, Katy et les collègues du restaurant de Blaine et des anciens amis du couple. Tout était près depuis bien longtemps.

Ce soir là, Blaine avait préparé des lazagnes et les deux amants comptaient passer la soirée seuls en amoureux pour profiter de leur dernière nuit avant le mariage.

Katy était sortie avec ses nouveaux amis du lycée McKinley et passerait la nuit chez l'un d'eux. Blaine la soupçonnait même d'être sortie volontairement pour leur laisser la voie libre. Les deux amoureux passèrent une splendide soirée. Puis quand vînt l'heure de se coucher ils profitèrent de fait qu'il n'y ait personne à la maison pour consommer leur amour et s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre tôt le lendemain. Kurt rêva pour la première fois depuis des mois.

_**Lui et Blaine se tenaient par la main. Ils marchaient tranquillement dans un par cet regardaient gambader les enfants. Le couple s'assit sur un banc pour discuter de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce qu'un éclair brun surgisse devant eux, suivit de près par un second. Les deux bambins coururent autour du banc où était assis les amoureux jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'arrêtent enfin, essoufflés. La plus petit sauta dans les bras de Blaine en criant.**_

_**-« Papa ! »**_

_**La petite fille avait de longs cheveux bruns qui entouraient en petites boucles son visage d'ange blanc comme la porcelaine. Elle avait de superbes yeux bleus océan parfaitement en contraste avec ses cheveux noir de jais. Kurt lui donnait trois ans. A peine le châtain avait il eut le temps d'observer la première petite créature brune qu'une seconde lui sauta au coup et vînt se nicher au creux de ses bras.**_

_**Kurt lança un regard interrogateur à son amour qui lui répondit avec un de ses charmants sourires. **_

_**-« Ils ne sont pas magnifiques nos enfants ? **_

_**-Nos… nos enfants ? »**_

Kurt se réveilla en sursaut. Il était en sueur. Les draps étaient trempés alors que le mois de décembre touchait à sa fin. Ah oui c'est vrai ! Blaine avait mis le chauffage à fond. On se demande pourquoi.

Le cœur du châtain battait à tout rompre. Il se redressa dans le lit. Blaine remua un peu et finit par ouvrir les yeux.

-« Kurt tu ne dors pas ? »

L'interpelé tourna la tête vers son amour. Quelque chose troublait sa vue. Il mit un moment à se rendre compte que c'était des larmes. Ses larmes.

-« Kurt … tu pleure ?

-Non

-Ben si. Pourquoi ? Tu as fait un cauchemar ?

-non… c'était un rêve.

-Bah pourquoi tu pleures alors ?

-Parce que c'est terminé… »

Kurt désormais en larmes vînt se réfugier contre la poitrine de Blaine.

-Chut mon amour calme toi je suis là. Tu veux me raconter ?

-Non… plus tard.

-Rendors-toi alors.

-Non je ne veux pas.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux alors ? »

Kurt le regarda comme si la raiponce était une évidence.

-« Ah ok j'ai compris. Rapproche toi mon chéri. »

Les deux amants s'embrassèrent et rapprochèrent leur deux corps. Kurt avait oublié son rêve pour le moment. Il voulait profiter pleinement des quelques heures qu'ils lui restaient à passer avec son amour. Aujourd'hui allait être le plus beau jour de sa vie et il avait promis que rien ne troublerai la fête. Une pensée traversa son esprit tandis qu'il se perdait sous les caresses de Blaine.

Pour une fois, Pavarotti n'était pas sur le lit pour les déranger.

* * *

**voili voilou ! alors vos commentaires ? **


	15. Chapter 15 : avant le mariage

**voila mon chapitre 15. j'espère qu'il vous plaira. =) **

* * *

-Kurt ! Oh je suis tellement content de te voir ça faisait si longtemps ! Tu n'as pas beaucoup changé depuis la dernière fois. Mis à part ce merveilleux sourire que je n'avais plus vu sur ton visage depuis longtemps et cet homme à ton bras tu es le même.

-content de te voir aussi papa. Oui c'est vrai que ça faisait longtemps. La dernière fois c'était pour le noël qui à précédé ma rencontre avec Blaine. D'ailleurs je suis désolé j'oublie les politesses. Blaine voici mon père. Papa voilà Blaine.

-Enchanté monsieur Hummel, dit Blaine

-Appelle-moi Burt, après tout tu seras bientôt mon gendre.

-Enchanté Burt répéta Blaine ravi d'être si bien accepté.

-Carole Finn Rachel et Angélina de son pas arrivées ? demanda Kurt

-Ils seront là d'ici une heure. D'ailleurs, Angélina à beaucoup grandit. Et puis elle a gagné trois nouveaux trophés cette année. Elle tient vraiment de sa mère cette petite.

-Tu m'as manqué Papa.

-Tu m'as manqué aussi Kurt.

Blaine tenta de s'éclipser discrètement se sentant de trop dans ces retrouvailles père-fils. Il fut retenu par la main froide de Kurt sur son bras.

-« Ttt tu reste là toi ! dit Kurt avant d'embrasser son chéri.

-Hum hum

-Roh papa c'est bon ! J'ai trente ans. Je ne suis plus un gosse je vais me marier avec l'Homme de ma vie alors épargne nous tes quinte de toux idiotes et déplacées s'il te plait ! Tu n'as rien à dire !

-ne t'énerve pas ce n'était pas méchant ! Je tiens à toi c'est tout !

-Tu tiens à moi ?! Tu ne t'es même pas donné la peine de te déplacé pour venir me voir à l'hôpital quand j'ai manqué d'être assassiné.

-Mais Kurt …

-Ne m'interromps pas ! Tu dis que tu tiens à moi alors que j'ai reçu quoi ? Trois coups de fils et une carte postale en un an. Des fois j'ai l'impression de ne plus avoir de père ! Je t'aime mais je ne peux plus supporter ces quintes de toux ou ces réflexions chaque fois que je me comporte comme un gay fou d'amour !

-Comme si c'était arrivé souvent.

-OK t'es pas habitué à me voir embrasser des hommes à pleine bouche mais c'est ce que je suis et serait temps que tu l'accepte pleinement.

-Kurt écoute je suis désolé. Je m'en veux terriblement de ne pas être venu te voir quand… quand c'est arrivé. Seulement je ne pouvais pas et tu le sais. Tu es mon fils unique. Je t'aime et je ne veux pas te perdre écoute je… je

-C'est moi Papa qui suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas du hausser le ton. Je suis un peu stressé aujourd'hui c'est tout. On dit qu'il ne s'est rien passé d'accord ?

-Ok.

-J'adore votre façon de vous dire que vous vous êtes manqué intervînt Blaine moqueur. »

Kurt lui lança un regard assassin

-Tiens voilà Katy s'exclama Blaine apercevant sa petite sœur. Burt, je vous présent ma sœur Katy.

-Enchanté mademoiselle !

-Appelez-moi Katy »

Le reste de la discussion tourna essentiellement autour du mariage et de son organisation.

-« Mais vous pensez que… commença le châtain.

-TONTON KURT ! »

L'interpellé vit une toute petit tête brune arriver vers lui en courant.

-« Angélina ? Wow ce que tu as grandit ! »

Kurt se pencha pour accueillir dans ses bras la petite fille qui s'y précipita.

-où son tes parents ma chérie ?

-Là bas ! Là bas ! dit-elle en pointant son doigt vers la droite.

-je te pose je reviens d'accord ?

-D'accord.

Kurt se dirigea vers la voiture bleu foncé. Il s'attendait à voir Carole Finn ou Rachel mais la personne qu'il aperçu était bien différente. Non ce n'était pas possible ! Kurt n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

-« Mercedes ? »

Lorsqu'il en fut sur, il se mit à courir vers sa meilleure amie pour la prendre dans ses bras.

-« Dis tu ne comptais quand même pas te marier sans moi hein ?

-tu es radieuse ! Mais… qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je te croyais à L.A.

-Dison que c'est notre cadeau de mariage, intervînt une autre voix bien connu.

-Rachel ! Finn ! Carole ! Comme ça fait plaisir de tous vous voir ! »

Kurt aperçu un homme blond qu'il ne reconnu pas.

-Kurt je te présente Sam, dit Mercedes.

-Ah oui le fameux Sam ! Mercedes m'a beaucoup parlé de toi. Puis se tournant vers Mercedes, il crut bon de rajouter en effet il est plutôt bien foutu !

-Hey je te rappelle que c'est mon Sam et que toi tu vas te marier aujourd'hui alors ne fantasme pas trop d'accord ?!

-je n'en avais pas l'intention répliqua Kurt le sourire aux lèvres.

-Alors tu ne nous présente pas l'heureux élu ?

-Venez vous allez l'adorer. »

Kurt se mis à la recherche de son futur époux qu'il trouva en compagnie de deux autres hommes. Blaine pris la parole le premier.

-« Kurt, je voudrais te présenter mes deux meilleurs amis, les inséparables Nick et Jeff qui son en couple depuis environs quinze ans.

-seize en février prochain rajouta l'homme blond. Jeff

-Et vous êtes mariés ? demanda Kurt

-Oui depuis six ans. Répondit le brun. Nick »

Nick et Jeff ne purent s'empêcher de s'embrasser.

-vous formez un merveilleux couple dis Kurt

-Tu ne me présente pas ta famille ? demanda Blaine ?

-Si bien sur excuse-moi. Alors voilà carole ma belle-mère, finn mon demi-frère Rachel son épouse, Mercedes ma meilleure amie et Sam son petit copain.

-ravi d'enfin te rencontrer Blaine. Kurt me parle tout le temps de toi comme étant un homme merveilleux.

-Sa ne m'étonne pas de toi mon amour dis Blaine avant d'unir ses lèvres à celles de son futur époux. »

Kurt lui rendit son baiser avec fougue avant d'être interrompu par la petit Angelina qui lui tira sur la manche.

-Et ! Et ! Vous êtes hormosesuel ? Comme papy et pépé ?

-oui ma princesse !

-D'accord dit-elle avec un grand sourire

* * *

**j'ai pris plaisir à écrire ce chapitre j'espère que vous avez pris plaisir à le lire. dite moi ce que vous en pensez. prochain chapitre, le grand jour ! :P laissez moi des rewiew**


End file.
